Siempre te Amaré
by Hyuga-Yuuki
Summary: Serie de songfics de diferentes parejas, comenzando por NaruHina, SasuSaku, MinaKushi, NejiTen, ShikaTema, KibaNabi, Songfic Deja de llorar SakuNaruHina
1. Siempre te Amaré NaruHina

_¡Hola! Es mi segundo fic de Naruto, el otro aun no lo termino XD pero bueno, ¡sentí deseos de escribir un songfic y aquí estoy!_

_Es medio dramático, sin embargo…quiero hacer una serie de songfics entrelazados entre sí. Esta canción pertenece a los Vásquez, y la escogí porque creo que refleja los sentimientos de sentimientos de Hinata por Naruto, y de Naruto por Sakura (pero no me gusta el NaruSaku, soy fan del NaruHina) _

_Espero que les guste._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama que ideo una historia tan genial sobre ninjas._

**Songfic: Siempre te Amare.**

_Ohh..._

_Siempre te amaré, siempre te amaré_

_Y te seguiré, hasta donde estés._

_Siempre te amaré, siempre te amaré_

_Y te seguiré, hasta donde estés._

Hinata no hacía más que mirar a lo lejos al joven de ojos azules como el cielo, lo veía sonreír y todo parecía brillar en torno a él, porque Naruto a sus ojos era como ver al sol, tan radiante y hermoso que lograba que su corazón sintiera un sobresalto.

Hinata mientras lo miraba no pudo más que sonreír con tristeza, el **amaba **a otra chica, a Sakura Haruno, la chica más popular de su clase.

_Que puedo hacer, si para ti yo no existo,_

_Entre tú y yo un abismo,_

_No te puedo alcanzar._

_Que puedo hacer,_

_Para que tú me veas entre los demás,_

_Te estoy amando en clandestinidad._

¿Cuántas veces había intentado vencer su timidez y acercarse a él? Ya había perdido la cuenta, pero solo terminaba dándose cuenta que no existía para él.

¿Cuántas veces había intentado decirle lo que sentía? Hinata solo bajo la mirada con tristeza, lo había intentado millones de veces y siempre terminaba en lo mismo; en nada.

Ella siempre había intentado que él la viera, pero siempre la opacaba el ser tan tímida y además, el hecho que Naruto no le correspondiera, ella lo sabía con solo ver el entusiasmo con el que él intentaba conquistar el corazón de Sakura, la cual solo lo rechazaba al estar enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha, el mejor amigo de Naruto.

_Siempre te amaré,_

_Aunque tú no me veas,_

_Siempre te amaré,_

_Aunque no estés conmigo,_

_Siempre te amaré,_

_Y seguiré tus pasos,_

_Hasta donde estés, hasta donde estés._

_Siempre te amaré,_

_Aunque tú no me veas,_

_Siempre te amaré,_

_Aunque no estés conmigo,_

_Siempre te amaré,_

_Y seguiré tus pasos,_

_Hasta donde estés, hasta donde estés._

A pesar que él no la notara, ella siempre lo veía, desde que eran unos simples niños, y aunque él no se daba cuenta ella siempre lo apoyaba en silencio.

¿Por qué él nunca supo ver que ella siempre estaría dispuesta a todo por él? Ella sería capaz de dar la vida por él, porque lo amaba y aunque él no la viera ella siempre estaría ahí para él.

_Que puedo hacer, para vencer el miedo,_

_Y decirte lo que siento, eres mi debilidad,_

_Que puedo hacer, esto ya no lo resisto,_

_Ya no puedo más, te estoy amando en clandestinidad._

Hinata deseaba tirar todo por la borda y decirle lo que sentía, pero el miedo al rechazo, al dolor, la atemorizaba.

Naruto era su todo, su debilidad y si él no la quería cerca, ¿Qué podría hacer ella? Solo sufrir en silencio con sus ilusiones destrozadas.

Pero una parte de ella se negaba a rendirse, y ya no quería guardarse todo, a pesar que él no la amara, ella lo amaba y daría todo por él, no quería seguir amándolo en silencio, quería decírselo, quería que por solo una vez Naruto la viera, y viera que ella, Hinata Hyuga existía, y daría todo por él.

_Siempre te amaré,_

_Aunque tú no me veas,_

_Siempre te amaré,_

_Aunque no estés conmigo,_

_Siempre te amaré,_

_Y seguiré tus pasos,_

_Hasta donde estés, hasta donde estés._

_Siempre te amaré,_

_Aunque tú no me veas,_

_Siempre te amaré,_

_Aunque no estés conmigo,_

_Siempre te amaré,_

_Y seguiré tus pasos,_

_Hasta donde estés, hasta donde estés._

_Siempre te amaré...te amaré te amaré,_

_Siempre te amaré...te amaré te amaré,_

_Yo te seguiré, hasta donde estés._

Y ella tenía más que claro que lo amaría a pesar de todo, porque se enamoró de Naruto por su carácter, porque lo comenzó admirando…y esa admiración se convirtió en amor, en un amor tan puro y sincero que le dolía, le dolía saber que nunca seria correspondida.

Cerró los ojos un momento mientras sentía un nudo en su garganta, si solo…si solo lograra ser más extrovertida ¿Naruto la vería de otro modo?

Y sin tan solo él la amara, intentaría con todas sus fuerzas hacerlo feliz, porque ella solo había nacido para amarlo a él, aunque él no estuviera con ella.

_**¡Taran! Dramático ¿verdad? Además que quedo cortito XDD**_

_**Bueno planeo hacer más songfics, con distintas historias entrelazadas entre sí jejeje, aunque creo que no me quedo tan bien.**_

_**¡Gracias por leer! Espero que les haya gustado n_n**_

_**¡Ja ne!**_


	2. Que lloro NaruHina

_¡Jejeje! Volví mas pronto de lo esperado, es que me fascinan los sonfics ^^ así que feliz pongo continuación todos los días, las canciones me inspiran je XDD_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama que ideo una historia tan genial sobre ninjas._

**Songfic 2: Que lloro**

_Quédate un momento así  
>no mires hacia mí<br>Que no podre aguantar,  
>si clavas tu mirada<br>que me hiela el cuerpo,  
>me ha pasado antes<br>que no puedo hablar._

Naruto miro con añoranza a Sakura Haruno, siempre que ella le miraba lograba ponerlo nervioso, sin embargo él prefería ignorar los nervios y ser simplemente él, cosa que hacía que Sakura no lo tomara en serio.

_Tal vez pienses que estoy loco  
>y es verdad un poco<br>tengo que aceptar,  
>pero si no te explico lo que siento dentro<br>no vas a entender cuando me veas llorar._

Sakura siempre lo veía como un pervertido, un idiota y un loco, porque ella le había repetido millones de veces que no lo amaba, solo lo veía como un amigo, un hermano, sin embargo él debía aceptar que realmente era un tonto, siempre diciéndole sus sentimientos, pero él lo hacía porque quería explicarle sus sentimientos, no quería llorar y sentirse un fracasado al no poder conquistar a la única chica que había amado.

_Nunca me sentí tan solo  
>como cuando ayer de pronto<br>lo entendí mientras callaba.  
>La vida me dijo a gritos<br>que nunca te tuve y nunca te perdí._

Y es que estando solo, había descubierto algo que realmente lo había conmocionado y que se había estado negando así mismo, ella nunca fue de él y por lo tanto, nunca la había perdido, pero él siempre negaba la verdad albergando la esperanza de que, quizás…solo quizás sería otro día para empezar y ella lo amaría, a pesar que estaba más que claro que amaba a Sasuke, que irónicamente era su mejor amigo.

_Y me explicaba  
>que el amor es una cosa<br>que se da de pronto en forma natural  
>lleno de fuego,<br>Si lo fuerzas se marchita,  
>sin tener principio llega a su final.<em>

Y ahí, él se había dado cuenta de ello, una parte de su mente le decía que no forzara los sentimientos de Sakura, porque sin siquiera tener un inicio, ese amor simplemente iba a llegar a su final sin siquiera haber nacido, porque eso era el amor, algo que nacía de forma natural y no se forzaba.

_Ahora tal vez lo puedas entender  
>que si me tocas se quema mi piel<br>Ahora tal vez lo puedas entender  
>y no te vuelvas si no quieres ver...<em>

Lo que Sakura no comprendía, es que el solo hecho de que lo abrazara, que lo tocara accidentalmente, hacia que su piel ardiera, le quemaba, y ella solo si, le diera una oportunidad, podría comprender sus sentimientos, pero…ella no iba a darle una oportunidad, así que ojala no lo viera, porque sino…vería el corazón de este chico que la amaba completamente destrozado.

_Que lloro por ti  
>que lloro sin ti<br>que ya lo entendí  
>que no eres para mí<br>y lloro..._

Y es que finalmente había comprendido…Sakura no era para él, y él se lo había estado negando, siempre negándose aquella verdad que ahora veía más que clara, y que lo lastimaba hasta el punto de llorar.

_Nunca me sentí tan solo  
>como cuando ayer de pronto<br>lo entendí mientras callaba  
>la vida me dijo a gritos<br>que nunca te tuve y nunca te perdí_.

Finalmente había visto la verdad, una parte de él le gritaba, le rogaba que se rindiera y que comprendiera que Sakura no era de él, y por lo tanto no podía perderla, sin embargo… ¿Por qué se lo negó con tanta fuerza? Y ahí encontró la respuesta; el miedo a rendirse, a dejar de ser Naruto Namikaze.

_Y me explicaba  
>que el amor es una cosa<br>que se da de pronto en forma natural  
>lleno de fuego,<br>si lo fuerzas se marchita  
>sin tener principio llega a su final.<em>

Lo tenía más que claro, el amor era algo genial, que nacía solo, pero…si lo forzaba moría instantáneamente, sin siquiera tener un principio, y él había forzado bastante los sentimientos de Sakura, y ahora se daba cuenta de su error.

_Ahora tal vez lo puedas entender  
>que si me tocas se quema mi piel<br>Ahora tal vez lo puedas entender  
>y no te vuelvas si no quieres ver<em>.

Sin embargo, solo deseaba, una parte de él, que Sakura le diera una oportunidad, para demostrarle realmente sus sentimientos, pero eso no iba a pasar ¿verdad? Nadie nunca lo había amado de esa manera, y le dolía pensar eso.

_Que lloro por ti  
>que lloro sin ti<br>que ya lo entendí  
>que no eres para mí<br>y lloro  
>Que lloro por ti<br>que lloro sin ti  
>que ya lo entendí<br>que no eres para mí  
>y lloro<em>.

Y es que ya no le quedaba nada más que llorar en silencio y guardar todos sus sentimientos, porque debía aceptar que la Haruno no le amaba, y él no podía obligarla a amarlo.

Naruto sonrió con tristeza, cuando se percató de la humedad de sus ojos ¿Lágrimas, eh? Pensó con tristeza y levanto su mirada, y frente a sus ojos vio a esa extraña chica, Hinata Hyuga, caminar hacia él con timidez y su usual juego de dedos.

-Hola, Na-Naruto-kun-saludó Hinata con su voz dulce-¿P-por qué e-estas triste?-preguntó con una mirada cargada de preocupación.

-Porque…-Naruto desvió la mirada y de sus ojos cayo otra lágrima, intentó reprimir sus sentimientos, y con sorpresa vió como Hinata lo abrazaba y le acariciaba la cabeza como si fuera un niño pequeño.

-Ya, Naruto-kun-le consolaba Hinata con un tono de voz dulce-Todo estará bien.

-Hinata…-Naruto sintió su voz extinguirse y solo abrazó con fuerza a Hinata, nunca se había sentido tan protegido, el abrazo de Hinata le inspiraba tanta calidez que solo se dejo consolar.

-¿Es por Sakura-chan, verdad?-preguntó Hinata con una nota triste de voz, le dolía, vaya que dolía que Naruto sufriera por otra chica cuando ella estaba dispuesta a dar todo, incluso su vida por la felicidad de él.

Naruto no supo porqué, solo que la voz de Hinata cargada de tanta tristeza al preguntarle eso le dolió, por alguna extraña razón no quería ver a esta chica triste, un extraño sentimiento acudió a su corazón.

-Si…he decidido olvidar a Sakura-chan, sin embargo…duele-la última palabra Naruto la susurró con dolor, y sin siquiera pensarlo abrazo más fuerte a Hinata.

Hinata sintió su corazón romperse, no quería verlo sufrir, así que sacando fuerza de lo profundo de su corazón, decidió (no sin ciertas dudas) decirle sus sentimientos.

-Naruto-kun, tengo que confesarte algo-Hinata habló con cierta timidez, sin embargo su mirada era decidida, se alejó un poco de Naruto, pero aun así lo abrazaba-Yo…Naruto-kun, yo te ayudare a olvidar a Sakura-chan, yo…yo siempre te he amado-de los ojos de Hinata salieron pequeñas lágrimas, Naruto se quedo completamente sorprendido.

-Hinata, pero que di…-Naruto se quedo más sorprendido cuando vio a Hinata abrazarlo por el cuello y darle un beso.

Luego de separarse de él, Hinata estaba avergonzada, sin embargo la decisión seguía en su mirada.

-Naruto-kun…te ayudare a olvidar a Sakura-chan, solo piénsalo-Hinata se alejó de Naruto, lo cual extrañamente (para él) le causo una sensación de vacío, que nunca había sentido con Sakura.

-Hinata…-el Namikaze tenía una mirada de profunda sorpresa y vio como Hinata se daba vuelta y salía corriendo completamente colorada.

**¿Continuara?...**

_¡Jejeje! Me inspire XD bueno…no sé que puedo decir del cap, solo esperar que les haya gustado._

_Hinata entrará al ataque XD_

_Quiero agradecer al único review, sin embargo a pesar de ser uno me sentí muy feliz ^-^ muchas gracias__** Willou**__ por tu review, me animaste a escribir una conti :D también gracias a los que leen y no dejan review, aunque claro que me haría más feliz recibir reviews XD aunque igual me siento feliz ^-^_

_Estaba pensando hacer una adaptación de un libro que ame XD pero no sé ._._

_¡Bueno gracias por leer!_

_¡Ja ne!_


	3. Inalcanzable SasuSaku

_¡Hola otra vez! Aquí con otra continuación de la serie de songfics, pero esta vez, por este cap dejare de lado un poco el NaruHina, necesito también enfocarme en el SasuSaku para que la historia entre Naruto y Hinata avance ^^ así que…a los fanáticos del SasuSaku aquí tienen un songfic de esta pareja ^^_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama que ideo una historia tan genial sobre ninjas._

**Songfic 3: Inalcanzable**

_Te siento tan distante y tan cerca a la vez,_

_Descifrando, tu silencio..._

_Y entonces me imagino dentro de tu piel,_

_Pero pierdo, en el intento._

Siempre era así con él, ¡siempre! Algo que la hacía odiarlo y a la vez amarlo con todo su corazón, él era tan frio con ella, nunca la tomaba en serio, irónicamente Sasuke se sentaba al lado suyo, pero cada intento de hablar con él quedaba en un simple "Hmp…eres una molestia" y siempre la misma frase una y otra vez, Sakura siempre intentaba descifrar el silencio del Uchiha, intentaba ser su amiga pero él la ignoraba, se imaginaba el día en que ella y Sasuke pudieran estar juntos pero…al intentar volverlo realidad sus ilusiones quedaban hechas trizas.

_Y por más que busco darte amor,_

_Nunca te fijas en mí,_

_Si supieras que puedo morir por ti,_

_Por ti._

Y ella sabia porque él era así, el padre de Sasuke siempre lo comparaba con su hermano mayor, Itachi Uchiha, sin embargo a Sakura eso no le importaba, porque solo deseaba curar las heridas del Uchiha dándole su amor incondicional, siempre intentando estar con él, amarlo…pero él simplemente la veía una "molestia", si solo él supiera que ella moría por él, por el simple hecho de estar con él…quizás…solo quizás, las cosas serian diferentes.

_Inalcanzable como estrella,_

_Tan distante_

_Un amor que es imposible,_

_Invisible como el aire._

Sasuke Uchiha era simplemente inalcanzable, era una estrella que brillaba en la oscuridad que no permitía ser acompañada por otra estrella, su amor por él cada día se volvía más imposible, era invisible a ojos de Sasuke y eso la mataba, le dolía que Sasuke la viera como una simple "molestia" y que por ello el joven Uchiha la ignorara como si no estuviera ahí.

_Eres tan inalcanzable,_

_Tan sublime como un ángel,_

_Un amor que es imposible._

_Como un fuego que no arde,_

_Te me has vuelto inalcanzable,_

_Inalcanzable..._

Con solo verlo su corazón latía con más fuerza, era tan bello como un ángel, y ella lo amaba con locura, sin embargo cada día que pasaba se planteaba el hecho de olvidarlo, cada día se daba cuenta que su amor por él era simplemente imposible, porque ella prácticamente sentía como si quemara que Sasuke la tocara por accidente, pero para él…más bien era como un roce cualquiera y Sakura quería que el sintiera lo mismo, ella no deseaba que Sasuke fuera inalcanzable, quería estar a su lado…y brindarle su apoyo y amor.

_Pervivo en la vereda de tu soledad,_

_Cuando alguien, te lástima,_

_Que ganas de decirte que no hay nadie más_

_Que te ame, sin medida._

Y ella sufría tanto al ver a su amado Sasuke actuar de manera tan solitaria, cuando su propia familia lo lastimaba y sus ojos, tan bellos y profundos, estuvieran fríos y sin vida la mataba, si él realmente comprendiera que ella lo amaba más que nadie no sentiría tanto dolor, lo amaba con toda su alma y su corazón, y si volviera a nacer lo amaría con la misma intensidad.

_Como duele verte suspirar,_

_Porque no te hacen feliz, _

_Si supieras que puedo morir por ti,_

_Por ti._

Como dolía ver esos ojos que la hipnotizaban sin vida, unas cuantas veces lo había visto mirar una foto familiar con tristeza, ella daría su propia vida por su felicidad, lo amaba tanto que no le importaba nada más que él fuera feliz, ella simplemente moría por él.

_Inalcanzable como estrella,_

_Tan distante_

_Un amor que es imposible,_

_Invisible como el aire._

Él solo era inalcanzable, una persona que a pesar de estar a unos cuantos centímetros era frio y distante, y Sakura cada día se quería obligar a reconocer que su amor por él era simplemente imposible y además…era invisible porque él jamás la dejaría entrar a su mundo, ni siquiera dejaría que ella curara sus heridas.

_Eres tan inalcanzable,_

_Tan sublime como un ángel,_

_Un amor que es imposible,_

_Como un fuego que no arde,_

_Te me has vuelto inalcanzable,_

_Inalcanzable..._

Sakura odiaba admitir que a pesar que Sasuke fuera un inalcanzable lo amaba con locura, sin embargo una parte de su mente prácticamente la animaba (de manera un tanto brusca) a aceptar que Sasuke no la iba a amar jamás, a pesar que intentara e intentara, él no la iba a amar, sin embargo Sakura deseaba mantener la esperanza de que eso si iba a ocurrir, aunque probablemente luego se llevara una gran decepción y un dolor aun mayor.

_Inalcanzable como estrella,_

_Tan distante_

_Un amor que es imposible,_

_Invisible como el aire,_

_Eres tan inalcanzable,_

_Tan sublime como un ángel,_

_Un amor que es imposible,_

_Como un fuego que no arde,_

_Te me has vuelto inalcanzable,_

_Inalcanzable...Inalcanzable_

_Inalcanzable...Inalcanzable._

Pero Sakura debía admitir que su corazón solo pertenecía a Sasuke, así que no le quedaba más que seguir intentando romper la coraza de hielo que el Uchiha tenía, solo así lograría entrar a su corazón, pero a pesar de todo una parte de su mente le decía que lo dejara, pero ella no se rendiría, a pesar de saber que su amor por Sasuke era imposible…pero lo amaba, así que el corazón mandaba sus acciones.

Sakura suspiro mientras miraba a lo lejos el cabello azabache del Uchiha, ¿realmente…debería intentarlo una última vez en el día?

Sakura no se dio cuenta que se quedo parada, sin siquiera moverse un centímetro hasta que sintió un aliento chocar contra su mejilla, levantó la vista con rapidez y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Sasuke con una sonrisa arrogante en sus labios, inmediatamente su corazón dio un vuelco y sus mejillas se cubrieron de un tierno carmín.

-Hmp…molesta, ¿sabes que estorbas el camino de los que intentan volver a su casa?-pregunto Sasuke con una sonrisa arrogante.

-¡Solo me quede pensando!-se defendió la Haruno retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos.

-Hmp…solo eres una molestia-esas palabras se clavaron como cuchillos en el corazón de Sakura y bajo la mirada sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, se mordió la lengua intentando controlar sus sentimientos cuando escucho lo siguiente que decía el Uchiha-pero eres mí molestia.

Eso simplemente la había dejado sorprendida, así que miro al Uchiha con una mirada completamente en shock.

-¿Qué dijiste?-pregunto con un hilo de voz, la verdad el tono de posesivo no le había sorprendido, Sasuke siempre era así, lo que le había sorprendido en demasía fue que dijera que ella era suya.

-Lo que escuchaste-le respondió Sasuke con indiferencia, luego de unos segundos vio a Sakura intentado comprender o procesar sus palabras cuando decidió simplemente dejar de esperar, un Uchiha nunca es paciente.

Se acerco, le dio un beso apasionado que dejo sin respiración a Sakura, sin embargo ella no le correspondió luego de unos instantes.

-Eres un tonto, Sasuke-kun-le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa brillante, Sasuke solo sonrió con arrogancia y tomo a Sakura de la mano, definitivamente ella no sería de nadie más, porque era suya y así seria por siempre.

**Continuara... (Ósea que ya es un hecho jejeje)**

_Realmente me costó escoger una canción D: es que quería que terminara con un SasuSaku y quería una canción que representara a Sakura ^^_

_Estos pensando de vez en cuando incluir parejas que no tengan ninguna importancia en el avance de la historia, por ejemplo que luego de dos o tres sonfics escribir algo sobre una pareja como…Minato y Kushina (es que amo esta pareja *-*) u otras parejas, así que cada tres songfics pediré que escojan una pareja :D claro que yo daré la lista jejeje ^^_

_Ahora la votación… ¿Qué pareja debe estar en el próximo songfic?_

_1.- Minato y Kushina._

_2.- Sai e Ino._

_3.- Neji y Tenten._

_4.- Kiba y Hanabi._

_5.- Shikamaru y Temari._

_6.- ¿Otra pareja?_

_El primer review que me llegue de este songfic tendrá derecho a escoger la próxima pareja si es que vota por la opción 6 ^^_

_Ahora los agradecimientos ^^ wiii esta vez fueron más los que leyeron mi fic, me emocione snif snif._

_**DarkTemplar28**__**: ¡**__muchas gracias por tu review! ^^ realmente te lo agradezco, pero sobre lo de la adaptación del libro, ese cap no era una adaptación, lo que quise decir fue que hubo un libro que quería adaptar hace mucho tiempo y bueno, ya lo adapte empezando por el NejiTen XD_

_**Willou**__**: **__¡nee! En serio no es nada ^^ realmente te quise agradecer porque fuiste mi primer review, y me animaste a escribir una continuación, quizás no tenga muchos lectores pero mientras un lector sea feliz yo seguiré escribiendo :D así que muchas gracias ^^ y gracias por decir que escojo bien las canciones XD la verdad es que amo esas canciones así que por eso las escogí._

_**sal8497**__**: **__muchas gracias por tu review ^^ y bueno aquí hay otra continuación :D espero que te haya gustado como los dos primeros songfics :D y que sigas leyendo ^^_

_Bueno gracias a todos los lectores que leen pero no dejan reviews, realmente digo que sería más feliz si recibiera mas reviews, pero…mientras tenga unos pocos lectores yo seré feliz ^^_

_Bueno…ahora me despido, nos vemos en el próximo songfic._

_¡Ja ne!_


	4. Tu pelo MinaKushi

_Después de… ¿Cuánto? ¿Dos semanas? ¡Volví! En verdad este computador lo tengo desde hace una semana, pero estaba intentando recuperar mis archivos de mi difunto notebook, logre recuperar la mayoría de mis cosas, entre ellas la continuación de los fics ^-^ nunca había sido tan feliz snif snif, debo decirles que finalmente la pareja que gano fue el MinaKushi, pareja la cual es una de mis favoritas, estuve entre 3 canciones, las cuales representaban a la perfección a esta pareja, pero una amiga me dijo que escogiera esta, así que… ¡aquí esta! Espero que este songfic sea de su agrado, sin más los dejo leer ^^_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama que ideo una historia tan genial sobre ninjas._

**Songfic 4: Tu pelo.**

_No ha salido el sol,  
>miro en el reloj,<br>son las siete y no puedo dormir._

Kushina Uzumaki, ahora Namikaze, miraba el reloj con impaciencia, la verdad es que levantarse a las 7 era normal en la vida de un ninja, pero justo ese día ella quería descansar sobre todo porque su amado esposo, Minato Namikaze, se había tomado el día libre para acompañarla a escoger cosas para su bebe que venía en camino, su pequeño que aún no nacía y ya amaba.

_Cojo tu jersey azul,  
>me gusta que huela a ti,<br>siento que me abraza como tú._

Kushina se levantó de la cama, miro a su dormido esposo, y salió sin hacer ruido, miro el sillón y vio ahí tirada la chaqueta que Minato usaba como Hokage, sonrió y la tomo entre sus manos, la verdad es que amaba el olor de Minato, cada vez que olía alguna chaqueta de él sentía como si Minato la estuviera abrazando y acariciando su vientre.

_No has despertado aún, apago la suave luz  
>que ilumina mi trocito de colchón.<em>

Kushina recordó que dejo encendida la luz al salir, así que silenciosamente volvió a su habitación y la apagó, su esposo trabajaba tanto, ella pensaba que por solo ese instante merecía descansar un poco más luego de trabajar hasta tan tarde.

_Entro en la habitación,  
>oigo tu respiración<br>y los latidos de tu corazón._

Kushina sonrió al sentir la respiración de su amado Minato, lo sentía tan tranquilo, pacifico como solo él podía ser, sintió los latidos de él y no pudo más que sonreír, aún no podía creer que entre tantas chicas, Minato la hubiera escogido a ella, a la más revoltosa y juguetona.

_Vas despertando ya,  
>buscas en mi mitad<br>y me encuentras esperando en un rincón._

Kushina decidió esperar a Minato en el sillón que se encontraba en la habitación, pronto vio como Minato comenzaba a despertarse y a buscarla en su lado de la cama, Kushina soltó una pequeña carcajada logrando que Minato alzara la vista y le sonriera con sus ojos brillando de alegría.

_No puedes imaginar cuanto te quiero,  
>ahora los relojes pararán.<em>

Y es que él no sabía cuánto ella lo quería, quizás Minato dijera que él la amaba más de lo que ella lo amaba pero la verdad es que él no sabía ni la mitad de cuanto ella lo amaba, y en esos momentos en que se miraban a los ojos el tiempo se detenía para ambos, encerrándolos en una burbuja.

_Tú, acercándote a mi pelo.  
>Tú y tú mirada otra vez.<em>

La verdad es que no entendía porque Minato amaba su cabello, él mismo se lo había dado a saber el día en que la rescato de aquellos que la secuestraron, aun no se explicaba esa… ¿adicción? Ya no sabía cómo llamarla para no sentirse tan arrogante como Fu-baka (alias que ella misma le había dado al arrogante mejor amigo de su esposo) pero la verdad es que Minato le había enseñado a amar su cabello, la mirada de él era como mirar al mismo cielo, lo cual la hacía suspirar (aunque ella jamás diría algo tan cursi en voz alta, era en contra de sus principios)

_Quiero que no exista el tiempo,  
>detener este momento,<br>una vida es poco para mí._

Kushina solo podía pensar que el tiempo debería extinguirse, que se detuviera completamente y no siguiera corriendo, para ella el tiempo pasado con Minato era demasiado corto, y ella realmente deseaba que el tiempo fuera más largo, porque así pasaría más tiempo junto a su amado esposo.

_Siento miedo al pensar  
>que esta complicidad<br>algún día vaya a terminar._

Ella jamás se lo había contado a nadie, ni siquiera a sus mejores amigas, Mikoto y Hana, pero a Kushina la aterraba la idea de que algún día Minato se cansara de ella, deseaba que el amor que ambos compartían durara por siempre, ella no quería perderlo, porque no podía imaginarse una vida sin Minato.

_Miedo a no volver a ver  
>tus ojos desvistiéndome<br>como lo hacen cada anochecer._

Tenía miedo a que él no volviera a mirarla de la misma forma, con ese amor y cariño que le demostraba a cada momento, ella lo amaba tanto que el simple hecho de no tenerlo la mataría.

_Abrázame otra vez,  
>vamos a prometer,<br>algo que nunca vayamos a romper._

Minato vio la tristeza en los ojos de su esposa, la abrazo con fuerza y simplemente le susurro que siempre estaría con ella, porque él la amaba, desde la primera vez que sus ojos habían visto a esa chica revoltosa y alegre, que al principio lo desprecio y ahora lo miraba con un pequeño sonrojo junto con sus ojos brillando con algo que el apreciaba más que nada, lo miraban con amor.

_No puedes imaginar cuanto te quiero,  
>ahora los relojes pararán.<em>

Y Minato sabía que Kushina no imaginaba cuanto él la amaba, él solo deseaba poder detener el tiempo y estar con ella tal y como ahora, simplemente abrazándola y acariciando el lugar donde su hijo estaba, quería estar con ella para siempre de esta manera, sin problemas y simplemente demostrándose cuanto se amaban.

_Tú, acercándote a mi pelo.  
>Tú y tú mirada otra vez.<em>

Minato no entendía como antes Kushina odiaba su cabello, según él era hermoso, él amaba a Kushina tal y como ella era, y la amaba por mostrarse tal cual, Minato tomo un mechón de cabello de Kushina entre sus manos y lo olio, este olía a flores silvestres, Kushina se avergonzó, a pesar que Minato siempre hiciera lo mismo, ella nunca podría acostumbrarse a que él amara tanto a su cabello, a veces creía que amaba más a su cabello que a ella, pero Minato siempre sabia convencerla de que la amaba por ser ella.

_Quiero que no exista el tiempo,  
>detener este momento,<br>una vida es poco para mí._

Y ambos mirándose a los ojos podían comprender que el tiempo que habían pasado y pasarían juntos era demasiado poco para ellos, vivir una vida juntos sería demasiado corto, aunque ambos sabían que donde quiera que estuvieran irían juntos, porque ellos eran uno solo, no podían vivir sin el otro.

_No puedes imaginar cuanto te quiero,  
>ahora los relojes pararán.<em>

Kushina a pesar de ser orgullosa, había momentos, como estos en que dejaba su orgullo de lado para simplemente dejarse mimar por Minato, él la trataba con tanto amor que a veces tenía que rendirse a su orgullo para demostrarle a Minato que lo amaba de la misma manera, esos momentos eran los que siempre estaban en su memoria, cuando el tiempo se detenía a su alrededor y ellos podían vivir su cuento de hadas, por muy cursi que sonara a parecer de Kushina.

_Tú, acercándote a mi pelo.  
>Tú y tú mirada otra vez.<em>

Kushina a veces, para molestia de su orgullo, debía aceptar que los ojos de Minato la hipnotizaban, era como mirar al mismo cielo, tan brillante y hermoso que la hacían sonrojarse, sin darse cuenta sintió sus mejillas un poco calientes y frunció el ceño, Minato miro con diversión el sonrojo de Kushina, el con solo mirarla podía saber que pensaba, y la verdad es que le gustaba ser el único que pudiera causar un sonrojo en Kushina Uzumaki, la temida Habanera Sangrienta, a la cual amaba con locura, Minato sonrió con dulzura y acaricio el cabello de Kushina.

_Quiero que no exista el tiempo,  
>detener este momento,<br>una vida es poco para mí._

Kushina sonrió de felicidad al sentir que su pequeño hijo dio una pequeña patadita, Minato también sonrió y miro con adoración el vientre de Kushina.

-Creo que Naruto y yo tenemos hambre-Kushina miro a Minato con una sonrisa.

-Podríamos ir a comer ramen a Ichiraku.

-¡Si, ramen de Ichiraku, ttebane!-Kushina sonrió emocionada, Minato solo sonrió con cariño.

-Y luego podemos ir a comprar cosas para Naruto.

Kushina solo miro a Minato con una sonrisa para pararse completamente feliz.

-¡Vamos, ttebane!-chillo emocionada mientras tiraba a Minato de la mano.

-Eh…Kushina debemos vestirnos-le respondió con tranquilidad Minato.

-¡Mientras tú te levantas hare el desayuno, ttebane!-Minato se levando siendo empujado por una Kushina emocionada.

Kushina se fue a la cocina siendo vista por Minato que no pudo más que sonreír y agradecer por tener a Kushina a su lado.

**Continuara... **

_Para los que nunca antes habían leído un MinaKushi deberían saber que Minato tenía una extraña adicción por el cabello de Kushina, así que quise agregar eso al songfic ^^_

_Gracias por sus reviews, ¡me alegran muchísimo! ^^ y realmente me había apenado el hecho de no haber puesto la continuación D: pero mi notebook se apagaba y no me dejaba escribir bien u_u porque se borraba todo al momento de apagarse._

_Y sobre este pc…la verdad me ha costado acostumbrarme, mi notebook era Windows XP y este computador es Windows 7, así que me costó acostumbrarme x_x_

_Ahora los agradecimientos a las personas que me apoyan con un review ^^_

**DarkTemplar28: **_muchísimas gracias por tu review ^^ sobre lo de hacer un fic de humor con toques de romance…la verdad no sé, es que planeaba hacerle una secuela a mi otro fic "Petición de Matrimonio al estilo Uzumaki" así que no he pensado en ideas para un fic nuevo, pero tarde o temprano tendré un nuevo fic así que si deseas podrías por mientras leer mis otros fics para esperar :D_

**Sou-senpai: **_gracias por tu review, y aquí está el MinaKushi, espero que te haya gustado :D y me alegro mucho que te hayan gustado los primeros songfics ^^_

**Willou: **_gracias por tu review :D y no importa si hayas demorado en dejar reviews, mientras sepa que a alguien les gusta los songfics que escribo soy feliz ^^ gracias por leer y espero que este MinaKushi te haya gustado._

**: **_gracias por tu review, que bueno que te haya gustado la historia ^^ espero que sigas leyendo y que te haya gustado este songfic MinaKushi ^^_

_Bueno…agradezco a las personas que leen este fic y no dejan review ^^ espero que les guste, gracias a las alertas, favoritos, etc. ^^_

_Espero que tengan paciencia para esperar las contis porque…realmente aun no me acostumbro del todo en este computador -.- extraño mi notebook D:_

_Bueno me despido ^^ espero que les haya gustado y dejen reviews (solo si quieren obviamente XD)_

_¡Ja ne!_


	5. Ángel NaruHina

_Aquí he vuelto con la conti, wii XDDD y con 15 años jajajaj XDD_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama que ideo una historia tan genial sobre ninjas._

**Songfic 4:Ángel.**

_Aquí estoy, tú también, __  
><em>_Aunque sea en la imaginación, baby._

Y de nuevo estaban así, ya habían pasado tres meses, tres largos meses desde que se declaró a Naruto, nada había cambiado, solo que ahora era la mejor amiga de Naruto, pasaban más tiempo juntos y salían juntos, pero…Naruto le había dicho que solo la veía como una amiga, y de ese momento ella decidió conquistarlo aunque fuera en secreto. Cada día imaginaba el día que finalmente él le declarara su amor, lo soñaba y deseaba cada día con mayor fuerza.

_Esta vez quiero ser la luna llena que te espera __  
><em>_Y te ilumina._

Ella quería ser su luna, la que podía guiarlo en la oscuridad, la que lo iluminaba cada día, pero…a veces sentía que eso sería casi imposible, porque ella aún creía que Naruto amaba a Sakura.

_Como amiga te he sido fiel __  
><em>_Ahora te llevo en la piel._

Como amiga había podido cumplirle a Naruto, cada vez que él necesitaba a alguien, ella estaba ahí, sin embargo…a ella no le bastaba con ser su amiga, quería ser mas, quería ser la chica que él amara, pero… ¿Él aún amaba a Sakura? Naruto le había dicho que no, que se había dado cuenta que Sakura solo era una hermana para él, pero ¿eso era verdad? Hinata cada día se sentía más tonta por intentar luchar contra la corriente (como ella pensaba estaba haciendo)

_Sé que no va a suceder __  
><em>_Pero lo puedo soñar._

Hinata cerró los ojos un momento y vio su sueño, que Naruto la amara, pero al abrir los ojos solo se sintió triste, eso era algo que nunca iba a suceder, le recriminaba una parte de su mente, sin embargo ella quería luchar, no quería rendirse tan fácilmente.

_Te digo __  
><em>_Somos los dos como el aire que está __  
><em>_Flotando libre en la inmensidad __  
><em>_Oigo tu voz sueño contigo._

Y es que ella cada día oía la voz de Naruto, una voz que no hacía más que hipnotizarla, la voz de él era como música para sus oídos. Cada día soñaba con él, ya sea que Naruto le dijera que la amaba o que eran novios, con cada sueño era feliz, pero ahí volvía la duda que la cuestionaba ¿Realmente sucederá? Y ahí su corazón se estrujaba de dolor, pero prefería ignorar ese sentimiento para simplemente seguir luchando, ya no iba a volver a dejarse caer, ya nunca más, se repetía Hinata con decisión.

_Y eres mi ángel de paz __  
><em>_Déjame volar __  
><em>_A tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar __  
><em>_Tus alas me llenan el alma._

Y Naruto para ella era tanta alegría que simplemente la hacía sentir paz, ella solo quería que él la dejara volar a su lado, ella solo quería estar con él para siempre, no quería perderlo y ella sabía que olvidarlo no era una opción.

_Tu sello de amor lo llevo en la piel __  
><em>_Ser sólo amigos no es fácil, baby._

Ser amigos no era fácil, porque cada vez que él la abrazaba sentía una calidez tan grande que tenía que ignorar sus sentimientos, y fingir que solo una amistad la unía a él, cuando ella lo amaba, y Naruto le había pedido ser solo amigos, porque su declaración lo había confundido un poco, y ella…simplemente se había sentido triste.

_Despertar es un dolor si no es verdad lo que yo más quiero __  
><em>_Y aún espero._

Cada día, cuando despertaba de uno de sus sueños, le dolía, le dolía saber que solo fue un sueño, para ella lo que más deseaba era que él le correspondiera, y cada día esperaba pacientemente el día que Naruto simplemente le dijera un "te amo"

_Como amiga te he sido fiel __  
><em>_Ahora te llevó en la piel._

Y a veces Hinata se sentía completamente ahogada fingiendo que solo eran amigos, cuando ella con una sola mirada podía decirle todos sus sentimientos, pero ella se enamoró Naruto tal y como era, y lo despistado…no se le quitaba.

_Cuando se va a terminar  
>o cuando se hará realidad.<em>

Todos los días se preguntaba cuando su sueño se haría realidad, o cuando…Naruto encontraría a otra chica que le gustara más que Sakura y olvidaría quien era ella, quien era Hinata Hyuga.

_Te digo __  
><em>_Somos los dos como el aire que está __  
><em>_Flotando libre en la inmensidad __  
><em>_Oigo tu voz, sueño contigo._

Hinata solo deseaba poder repetirle sus sentimientos a Naruto, pero…temía que la rechazara, parecía que Naruto solo podía verla como una amiga, y eso le dolía en serio, sentía que sus esfuerzos eran en vano.

_Y eres mi ángel de paz __  
><em>_Déjame volar__  
><em>_A tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar __  
><em>_Tus alas me llenan el alma._

Naruto era su ángel, solo él podía darle paz, solo él podía hacer que ella sintiera que volaba, solo él…podía hacer que ella fuera la chica más feliz del mundo, pero la respuesta solo la tenía Naruto, pero Hinata se prometió así misma que el día que Naruto le dijera un "te amo" ella intentaría todos los días hacerlo feliz, porque ella vivía para hacerlo feliz.

_Te digo __  
><em>_Somos los dos como el aire que está __  
><em>_Flotando libre en la inmensidad __  
><em>_Tus alas me llenan el alma._

Hinata solo quería que estuvieran juntos, ella lo amaba tanto que en serio sentía que jamás podría amar a nadie como a él, Naruto era el único que hacía sentir que estaba completa, y la paz que él la hacía sentir era única.

_Tanto miedo tengo de perderte __  
><em>_Tanto miedo de no verte más __  
><em>_Aunque eres mi amigo __  
><em>_Para mi algo más._

Y Hinata cada día sentía más miedo de perderlo, miedo de no volver a verlo jamás, ella entendía que para Naruto solo era una amiga, pero…para ella era algo más que eso, ¡Era la persona que ella amaba con todo su corazón!

_Este bello secreto __  
><em>_Mi corazón guardará __  
><em>_Todo lo he soñado y era contigo._

Su no tan secreto, lo guardaría en el fondo de su corazón, Hinata con tristeza solo podía pensar que el amor era algo tan hermoso…pero tan dañino cuando no se le correspondía, pero… ¿Realmente pensaba rendirse? Una parte le rogaba rendirse y aceptar que solo podían ser amigos, pero la parte luchadora, la cual ella había ocultado desde que tenía memoria, le rogaba continuar y seguir intentando, pero Hinata sentía que las fuerzas poco a poco se le agotaban.

_Te digo __  
><em>_Somos los dos como el aire que está __  
><em>_Flotando libre en la inmensidad __  
><em>_Oigo tu voz sueño contigo._

Y Hinata allí cayo en la cuenta…se estaba rindiendo, y cada día llegaba a su casa más triste, así que… ¿solo se daría por vencida?

_Y eres mi ángel de paz __  
><em>_Déjame volar __  
><em>_A tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar __  
><em>_Tus alas me llenan el alma._

Pero rendirse la hacía sentirse más deprimida, sin embargo sentía ya había intentado todo, pero con solo ver a su ángel de ojos azules las fuerzas volvían.

_Te digo __  
><em>_Somos los dos como el aire que está __  
><em>_Flotando libre en la inmensidad __  
><em>_Oigo tu voz sueño contigo  
>Aquí estoy, tú también, <em>_  
><em>_Aunque sea en la imaginación baby._

Hinata suspiro a la vez que miraba la lluvia caer, había pasado tan poco tiempo desde que se declaró y fue rechazada al día siguiente, una pequeña lagrima amenazo con caer de sus ojos perlados.

Sintió un golpe en su puerta y con voz clara (aunque un poco temblorosa) dijo un claro "Adelante"

-Hinata…-la voz clara y fría de Hiashi Hyuga se escuchó al entrar a la habitación de su hija, luego por su mirada paso una leve mueca de preocupación que se borró en unos segundos-Hinata, últimamente te he visto triste.

-P-padre…yo…-intento explicarse Hinata.

-¿Es por el hijo de Minato y Kushina, verdad?-pregunto Hiashi esta vez con una nota de comprensión en su voz.

-Yo…-los ojos de Hinata se llenaron de lágrimas, intento reprimirlas mordiéndose el labio, pero sin embargo unas cuantas rebeldes escaparon sin que ella se lo propusiera, Hiashi suspiro, su hija mayor era tan frágil, le recordaba mucho a su difunta esposa.

-Hija, creo sinceramente que necesitas olvidar a ese muchacho-Hiashi se sentó en la silla que había en la habitación de Hinata, miro a su hija con decisión y simplemente le sugirió-Hinata, hace algún tiempo quería preguntarte, ¿quieres ir a estudiar al extranjero? Solo piénsalo, cuando lo decidas podrás irte-Hiashi se levantó y salió a paso lento de la habitación de su hija.

Hinata se quedó muda, con una mirada de completa sorpresa y una parte de ella deseo escapar, su padre solía ser frio, pero al momento de necesitar apoyo él le daba soluciones a sus problemas.

Y una parte de su mente le susurro ¿Y si lo mejor es irnos e intentar olvidarlo?

Hinata se cuestionó así misma ¿Realmente es lo mejor que podía hacer? ¿Simplemente irse?

**Continuara... **

_Jejeje que malvada soy, ahora los deje con la duda ¿Hinata se ira sí o no? ¿Qué hará Naruto al saber esto?_

_Quise subirlo hoy ya que es mi cumpleaños :3 wii felices 15 años XDDD _

_Gracias a todos por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos, etc, todo se agradece XD_

_Agradecimientos especiales a..._

_**Ame no Yoru**_

_**Willou**_

_**DarkTemplar28**_

_**aniyasha**_

_Gracias por sus reviews en el songfic anterior ^-^_

_Por cierto, en los songfics que están entrelazados entre si (menos el de "Tu pelo") es en la actualidad, Minato y Kushina están vivos :3_

_¡Eso era todo! Gracias por todo ^^_

_¡Ja ne!_


	6. Si tu supieras NaruHina

_Lamento haber tardado, pero el asunto del movimiento estudiantil me ha tenido un poco ocupada, si no entro a clases a finales de este mes…tendré que repetir primero medio -.-_

_En este songfic la canción será más bien acompañante, la escuche ayer y quede encantada con la letra jejeje_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama que ideo una historia tan genial sobre ninjas._

**Songfic 5:Si tu supieras.**

_Son como las tres de la mañana_

_Y todavía doy vueltas en mi cama_

_Estoy pensando en ella_

_Es como una estrella._

Una chica de ojos perlados entra silenciosamente al despacho de su padre, el hombre en cuestión la miro con completa sorpresa, pero recuperando la compostura miro a su hija con su usual seriedad.

-¿Qué deseas, hija?-pregunta Hiashi con su voz seria, la cual camuflaba su curiosidad.

-Padre, yo quiero irme-susurro la chica de ojos perlados con una mirada cargada de decisión.

-Si es lo que deseas…-Hiashi asintió con la cabeza y con la mano le indico que saliera de su despacho.

_Siempre la vez en el mismo lugar_

_Y no la puedes alcanzar._

Un grupo de chicas estaban sentadas en la sombra de un árbol, miraban a Hinata con completa sorpresa.

-Hinata… ¿Tú padre en serio te dijo eso?-chillo Ino, tomando por los hombros a Hinata.

-S-sí, Ino-chan, me pregunto si quería irme a estudiar al extranjero-Ino soltó a Hinata y se sentó de golpe.

-¿Y tú que le dijiste?-pregunto Tenten preocupada.

-Que debía pensarlo-Hinata suspiro-ya no sé qué hacer.

-Hinata, lo siento, supongo que te quieres ir por el baka de Naruto-Sakura miro a Hinata con culpabilidad, ella sabía que Hinata se había declarado y el rubio la había rechazado porque decía estar confundido.

-Eso no importa, Sakura-chan-Hinata miro a Sakura con una dulce sonrisa, desde que le dijo a Naruto sus sentimientos, Sakura había estado apoyándola y dándole ánimos junto con Tenten e Ino.

_Como quisiera que hoy se diera cuenta_

_Que cambiaría mi rutina por estar con ella._

Sin darse cuenta, unos chicos se acercaron a ellas, eran nada más y nada menos que Naruto, Sasuke, Neji y Sai.

-¡Hinata-chan!-chillo Naruto cuando la vio, Hinata instantáneamente se sonrojo.

-H-hola N-Naruto-kun-le saludo con una pequeña sonrisa.

_-"Ese baka…es tan idiota que no se da cuenta que se está enamorando de Hinata"_-pensaron a la vez mirando como Naruto abrazaba a Hinata.

-¡Hina-chan, tengo que mostrarte algo!-Naruto toma de la mano a Hinata y se la lleva.

-Naruto es tan idiota-dijo Tenten mirando con frustración el camino que tomaron Naruto y Hinata.

-Según lo que leí en un libro, un chico siente algo en el estómago y se siente nervioso al estar junto a esa chica especial-dijo Sai sacando el dichoso libro.

Todos miraron extrañados a Sai, incluso Ino, la cual era la novia de él.

_Me siento como un niño_

_Perdido y confundido_

_Ni tan siquiera me puedo acercar_

_Los nervios me traicionan no puedo confesar._

-Hinata-chan, te compre un regalo-le dijo Naruto mirándole con una sonrisa alegre.

-¿E-en serio?-pregunto Hinata ilusionada.

-Si…-Naruto saca el regalo, el cual tenía un moño azul y el papel tenía un diseño de lunas-¡Ábrelo, ttebayo!

-Gracias…-susurro Hinata abriendo lentamente el regalo, el cual era una pulsera-Gracias, Naruto-kun-Hinata levanto la mirada y tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-No sabía si te iba a gustar-Naruto se puso un poco nervioso, y comenzó a revolverse el cabello-si no te gusta puedo cambiarlo por algo que te guste…

-Me encanta-le corto Hinata con una sonrisa.

-¿En serio?

-Si…-Hinata se puso la pulsera, y luego miro a Naruto con un poco de seriedad-Naruto-kun…hay algo que quisiera contarte.

_Si tú supieras lo que siento por ti_

_Tú estarías conmigo_

_Y yo estaría contigo._

Naruto cerro sus puños, se sentía furioso, dolido, Hinata se acaba de ir porque las chicas la habían llamado…pero eso no era lo que lo tenía así, era lo que Hinata le había contado.

-¿En verdad te iras?-susurro Naruto a la nada, y se sentía más idiota al no haberle dicho que no se fuera.

-Hey…dobe-le llamo Sasuke un poco preocupado, si bien no era de demostrar sus sentimientos, Naruto era su hermano, su amigo, así que le preocupaba que estuviera tan furioso.

-Sasuke…-que no le devolviera el insulto lo preocupo un poco más, pero no lo demostró-¿Tú sabias que…Hinata estaba pensando irse?-preguntó con dolor.

-Cuando ustedes se fueron, Sakura me lo comento-admitió el Uchiha-pero dijo que Hinata había dicho que lo pensaría.

Naruto no sabía porque se sentía así, lo único que sabía era que Hinata no podía irse, ella era su amiga, no podía permitir que se fuera.

_Si tú supieras lo que siento por ti_

_Serias calor a mi frío_

_Y yo sería tu abrigo._

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que Hinata le comento a Naruto lo que su padre le había dicho, Hinata llego a su casa y se dejó caer en su cama.

Se sentía profundamente triste, si bien sabía que Naruto no la amaba, hubiera esperado que él le dijera un "no te vayas" simplemente eso pedía, sin embargo la actitud compasiva del Namikaze la había extrañado, solo le susurro un "Tú debes saber lo que quieres Hinata" y antes de que pudiera preguntarle algo más…sus amigas la llamaron.

Hinata se sintió profundamente deprimida, realmente… ¿realmente no le importaba a Naruto que se fuera?

Hinata sonrió un poco y decidió no pensar en nada, mañana…mañana sería el último día…cerro sus ojos lentamente y cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

_Solo tú y yo_

_Envueltos en la pasión._

El día siguiente el sol brillaba, pero el único que no se veía alegre era cierto rubio hiperactivo, se veía molesto.

-Dobe, ¿Quieres cambiar esa cara?-le pregunto Sasuke fastidiado, si bien quería ayudarlo desde ayer el Namikaze había estado con ese ánimo.

-Es que…Hinata se puede ir mañana-exclamo sacando toda la frustración que sentía.

-Dobe, ¿Por qué te preocupa que Hinata se vaya?-pregunto Sasuke con una mirada suspicaz.

-Porque es mi amiga-contesto el Namikaze como si fuera obvio.

-Dobe, ¿No será que Hinata te gusta?-le pregunto Sasuke intentando que Naruto se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos.

-Eh…-Naruto se puso a pensar ¿Realmente se había enamorado de Hinata?

-Solo piénsalo, no vaya a ser que por tu idiotez la pierdas-le aconsejo con una sonrisa socarrona y dejando solo a Naruto para ir donde Sakura.

Naruto se quedó ahí, mirando a la nada.

_Son como las diez de la mañana_

_Y hoy me levanto pensando es su mirada._

El resto del día, ni Hinata ni Naruto pudieron hablar, Hinata porque sus amigas la llenaban de regalos, abrazos y lágrimas, y Naruto porque las palabras de Sasuke lo habían dejado pensativo.

Hinata se había sentido frustrada, ella no se quería ir, y sus amigas la habían tratado como si fuera la última vez que la verían, a pesar que ella les dijo que no pensaba irse.

_Pude soñar con ella_

_Ella era mi doncella_

_Y yo su hombre su media mitad_

_Como quisiera que esto fuera realidad._

El día siguiente llego, el día cuando Hinata se iría…pensaba Naruto con frustración.

Él estaba acostado en su cama, miraba el techo de su habitación con enojo, pero estaba furioso consigo mismo, ¿Cómo pudo ser tan idiota? Ahora se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía, pero no sabía qué hacer, ¿Qué pasaba si Hinata no sentía lo mismo? Después de todo él la rechazo…vaya idiota había sido, era en lo único que pensaba.

-¡Naruto, ven a almorzar!-grito su madre desde abajo.

-¡No tengo hambre!-grito el rubio con cansancio.

Sintió que alguien golpeo la puerta y sonrió levemente, era su padre, su madre habría entrado sin siquiera golpear.

-¿Hijo?-le llamo Minato entrando a la desordenada habitación de su hijo, Minato miro a todos lados con resignación.

-¿Qué pasa, papá?-preguntó Naruto haciéndose el desinteresado.

-Naruto, a mí no me engañas-le dijo Minato con una pequeña sonrisa, Naruto miro a su padre con tristeza y decidió contarle lo que le sucedía.

_Si tú supieras lo que siento por ti_

_Tú estarías conmigo_

_Y yo estaría contigo._

-Hanabi-chan, debes cuidarte y portarte bien-le aconsejaba Hinata abrazando a su hermanita, Hanabi se sonrojo y empujo suavemente a su hermana mayor.

-Hinata, deja de tratarme como una niña-le reprocho Hanabi sonrojándose un poco más.

-Siempre serás mi hermanita, debo protegerte-le contesto Hinata con dulzura.

-Te extrañaremos…-dijo Hiashi mirando hacia otro lado para que no vieran que estaba un poco avergonzado y triste.

-Yo también, papá-le respondió.

-Hinata, aquí están las maletas-Neji llego con tres maletas.

-Gracias, Neji…pero iremos al aeropuerto juntos ¿verdad?-le pregunto Hinata con una sonrisa.

-Todos iremos…-aclaro Hiashi dándose vuelta.

-Pobre, papá…esto le afecto demasiado-Hinata vio por donde se fue su padre, y se sintió triste.

_Si tú supieras lo que siento por ti_

_Serias calor a mi frío_

_Y yo sería tu abrigo._

Minato bajo las escaleras con preocupación, su hijo realmente debía estarlo pasando realmente mal, suspiro y vio a su esposa cocinar alegremente, sin poder evitarlo sonrió un poco.

Kushina al sentirse observada se giró encontrándose con la sonrisa de su amado esposo, se sonrojo levemente pero se giró para que Minato no lo notara, sin embargo se percató de la mirada de preocupación de su esposo y se giró nuevamente para hablar con él.

-¿Qué pasa, Minato?-preguntó Kushina acercándose a él.

-Naruto…-susurro Minato.

-¿Qué hizo ahora Naru-chan?-pregunto Kushina preocupada.

-Lo que sucede es…-y Minato decidió contarle a Kushina lo que le sucedía a Naruto.

_Si tú supieras lo que siento por ti_

_Tú estarías conmigo_

_Y yo estaría contigo._

Sakura miraba a Hinata con preocupación, ¿Qué pasaba si ese baka no venía? Vio a su novio marcar el número de Naruto insistentemente.

-Sakura-chan, en serio no importa-decía Hinata con una dulce sonrisa.

Sakura le sonrió a Hinata mientras sacaba su celular y le mandaba un mensaje a cierto rubio.

_Si tú supieras lo que siento por ti_

_Serias calor a mi frío_

_Y yo sería tu abrigo._

Naruto dejo su celular sonar hasta que escucho que dejo de sonar, con curiosidad tomo el celular y vio un mensaje de Sakura.

Con sorpresa lo leyó y se levantó de golpe, tomo una chaqueta y bajo corriendo las escaleras.

Kushina miro a su hijo con una sonrisa, ya sabía que haría, y no pudo más que sentirse orgullosa de él.

-Mamá, necesito que me lleves al aeropuerto-Kushina sonrió más ampliamente y saco las llaves.

-No sabes cuánto espere para que dijeras eso-Naruto miro con sorpresa a su madre, pero luego recordó que su padre no le guarda secretos a Kushina.

-Gracias…mamá-susurro Naruto con una sonrisa.

-En vez de estar así corre-Kushina salió corriendo hacia el auto y Naruto la siguió.

_Y ahí esta_

_Frente de mí_

_Y creo que hoy_

_Voy a decir lo que yo siento._

-¡Hanabi-chan, cuídate mucho! Me siento muy triste que…-pero Hanabi no dejo continuar a Hinata, porque la abrazo fuertemente.

-Onee-chan…siempre has sido como una mamá para mí, te extrañare-Hanabi tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Hanabi-chan, yo también te extrañare mucho-Hinata la abrazo más fuerte y le dio un beso en la frente.

Todos comenzaron a despedirse de la chica de ojos perlados, pero Sakura y Sasuke miraban con preocupación hacia la entrada.

-¿Qué le pasa a ese idiota?-susurro Sakura completamente enfadada.

-Cálmate…-Sasuke le puso una mano en el hombro a su novia-llegara…

A los pocos segundos sintieron un grito.

-¡HINATA!-todos con profunda sorpresa vieron correr a Naruto completamente desesperado, al punto de casi caerse y detrás de él venía Kushina Uzumaki.

-Na…Naruto-kun…-susurro Hinata incrédula.

Naruto apuro el paso, y cuando estuvo frente a Hinata la abrazo.

-¡No puedes irte! Por favor, ¡Hinata-chan no me dejes!-Hinata miro a Naruto con confusión.

-Naruto-kun…la que se va al extranjero es Hanabi-chan-le tranquilizo Hinata mientras le devolvía el abrazo a Naruto.

-¡¿QUÉ? P-Pero si el teme y Sakura-chan dijeron…-Naruto se giró a verlos sin soltar a Hinata y vio como ambos le miraban con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¡S-Sorpresa! ¿No te alegra?-le pregunto Sakura escondiéndose detrás de Sasuke.

**Continuara... **

_Bueno… ¿Qué les parecio? Ojala les haya gustado, me inspire jejej XDD ahora ustedes deciden:_

_1.- Songfic con la continuación de lo que sucederá en este NaruHina_

_2.- Songfic de la pareja que escojan (recuerden que si escogen una, esta será una historia aparte y no influirá en la historia)_

_-SasuSaku_

_-NejiTen_

_-GaaMatsu_

_-SaiIno_

_-La pareja que desee el primer review que no esté en la lista de arriba_

_Quiero agradecer los reviews, alertas, favoritos, etc. en serio agradezco mucho su apoyo._

_Agradecimientos especiales a:_

**Ame no Yoru**

**DarkTemplar28**

**Willou**

Y gracias a las personas que leen y no dejan reviews (aunque si me dejaran uno seria súper feliz :D)

Últimamente me sentí súper triste porque murieron 21 personas en un avión D: ahí iba Felipe Camiroaga, así que un minuto de silencio por los fallecidos u_u

Sin nada más que decir…

¡Ja ne!


	7. Coleccionista de Canciones MinaKushi

_Y aquí estoy de nuevo, con una continuación jeje, me inspire, ya tengo decidida la canción del próximos songfic, así que me pondré manos a la obra…hoy mismo jejeje este songfic es un MinaKushi, a petición de Willou aunque dijo que quería los dos XDD así que será doble capitulo wii XDD mañana estará el siguiente si lo termino hoy, así que…esperen el siguiente songfic jejeje_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama que ideo una historia tan genial sobre ninjas._

**Songfic 6:Coleccionista de canciones.**

_Tú, coleccionista de canciones  
>Dame razones, para vivir.<em>

Y ahí iba de nuevo Kushina Uzumaki pasando frente a sus ojos simplemente…ignorándole. ¡Esa chica de cabellos rojos como el fuego lo tenían loco! Y si preguntan de quien hablamos, pues es de nada más y nada menos que Minato Namikaze, chico que se había enamorado de ella desde que la conoció.

-Eh…deja de babear, Minato-le reclamo Fugaku Uchiha con una actitud completamente seria e indiferente.

-No sé cómo te pudiste enamorar de Uzumaki-Hiashi se encogió de hombros y miro a Kushina, la cual hablaba animadamente con Mikoto y Hana.

Minato simplemente sonrió, realmente sus amigos no podían ver cómo era en realidad Kushina, ella era una persona cargada de energía, siempre positiva y, a sus ojos, la chica más bella de Konoha…se reprendió mentalmente, realmente se le habían pegado una que otra costumbre de su sensei.

_Tú la dueña de mis sueños  
>Quédate en ellos y hazme sentir.<em>

Otra noche… ¡Otra noche! Soñó con su amada Kushina, eso no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, lo que le molestaba…era el hecho de que ella no le tomara en cuenta, y todo…porque decía que era igual a los "amargados" de sus amigos.

-Ah…realmente estar enamorado tanto tiempo duele-susurro Minato mirando el techo de su habitación con tristeza, como deseaba que Kushina no lo tratara así, él nunca la molestaba ¡Nunca! Y si algún día una parte de sí mismo la molestaba se golpearía.

_Y así en tu misterio poder descubrir  
>El sentimiento eterno.<em>

Y cuanto le gustaría que Kushina se enamorara de él, intentaría hacerla feliz todos los días, y la protegería de todo…vaya realmente el amor cambia a las personas, pensaba el Namikaze caminando por la aldea, y a lo lejos vio como Kushina, para variar, claro diciéndolo de forma sarcástica, golpeaba a sus amigos.

-Kushina, ¿Por qué golpeas a Fugaku y Hiashi?-le pregunto mirando a sus amigos, los cuales parecía como si los hubieran atacado 20 escuadrones de ninjas.

-¡Piérdete, Namikaze!-le respondió Kushina con enfado, Minato se sintió un poco triste, sin embargo mantuvo su semblante pasivo.

Vio como Kushina se giraba y se iba de ahí, la vio irse de su lado y se sintió completamente triste.

-Eh…Minato… ¿Nos ayudaras o qué?-preguntó Fugaku con sarcasmo.

-Otro día podrás soñar despierto…-Hiashi parecía al borde del desmayo.

-Oh…lo siento, de inmediato los llevo al hospital-Minato carga a sus dos amigos y se va rumbo al hospital.

_Tú con la luna en la cabeza  
>El lugar en donde empieza<br>El motivo y la ilusión de mi existir._

Era tarde… ¡Realmente tarde! Y todo por culpa de su maestro, Jiraiya lo había secuestrado para "inculcarle" sus "sabios" consejos, Minato frunció el ceño, no era de los que se enfadaban, pero a veces que su sensei fuera tan pervertido lo exasperaba, aunque las chicas nunca lo golpeaban a él, de todas formas era malo.

Suspiro resignado, ya después se encargaría de esos problemas, ahora solo importaba seguir siendo un gran ninja y cierta chica de la cual estaba enamorado…Minato se detuvo en seco, y se fijó que Kushina estaba sentada en un árbol mirando la luna, se detuvo a contemplar, aunque sea de lejos, a la chica que amaba, se veía tan tranquila.

Minato simplemente negó, si Kushina lo veía…un escalofrió lo recorrió, simplemente lo golpearía hasta asesinarlo.

Sigilosamente desapareció para evitar en un futuro muy cercano ser asesinado.

_Tan solo tú, solamente quiero que seas tú  
>Mi locura, mi tranquilidad y mi delirio,<br>Mi compás y mi camino._

Suspiro una vez más mirando a Kushina, Minato solo pedía ser alguien especial para ella, quería que ella fuera su todo, pero… ¿Cómo decirle tus sentimientos a una chica que te detesta?

Nuevamente se quedó mirando a esa chica de cabellos rojos, la cual, prácticamente, arrastraba a Mikoto para que fueran a comer ramen, y Mikoto solo se reusaba porque iba a salir con su prometido.

-¡Mikoto! ¡¿Cómo puedes salir con Fu-baka? ¡Él es un amargado, ttebane!-chillaba la Uzumaki intentando convencer a su mejor amiga.

-Kushina…tengo que salir con mi novio-Mikoto recalcó la palabra "novio"-¿Por qué no le pides a Minato que te acompañe?-pregunto Mikoto sabiendo de que Minato también adoraba el ramen, además de que sabía los sentimientos de este, pero Kushina al contrario de todo solo se paró en seco y frunció el ceño.

Minato al escuchar la conversación se detuvo para saber la respuesta de Kushina.

-¡CLARO QUE NO, TTEBANE!-grito completamente enfadada-apuesto que él es igual a Fu-baka y el otro idiota, engreído y arrogante-Kushina frunció aún más el ceño, Minato se sintió más deprimido.

-Oh…vamos Kushina, Minato no es así, es muy amable-le regaño Mikoto.

-¡Dije que no, ttebane!-pero Minato no quiso escuchar más porque se dio cuenta que Kushina lo veía como un idiota arrogante.

_Solo tú, solamente quiero que seas tú  
>Pongo en tus manos mi destino porque vivo<br>Para estar siempre, siempre, siempre,  
>Siempre contigo amor.<em>

Minato se mojó la cara por décima vez, realmente necesitaba calmar sus emociones, él era tan pasivo que jamás se le veía enfadado, pero realmente le molestaba un poco que Kushina lo juzgara sin conocerlo, suspiro resignado, con ella no podía enfadarse aunque lo tratara así de mal.

Él solo quería estar con ella, ¿Qué tenía de malo eso? Negó con la cabeza, Kushina jamás lo entendería porque no quería saber cómo era él realmente.

Y ella si quería podía manejarlo a su antojo, él la amaba tanto que sería capaz de dar su vida por protegerla, ella era la única que podía hacerlo feliz.

_Tú, coleccionista de canciones  
>Mil emociones son para ti.<em>

-¡¿QUÉ?-gritó Minato para sorpresa de todos-¿¡CÓMO QUE SECUESTRARON A KUSHINA?

-M-Minato…la están buscando, no tardaran en traerla de regreso-le animó Mikoto, un poco asustada por ver así a Minato, además de que realmente estaba preocupada por su amiga.

-Debo ir a buscarla…-dijo simplemente el Namikaze girándose de golpe, Mikoto miró a Fugaku en una muda suplica de que no dejara ir a su amigo, ¿Qué pasaba si lo mataban?

-Minato, deberías calmarte y pensar que pronto…-pero Minato no lo dejo continuar.

-¿Crees que me quedaré tranquilo y como si nada cuando Kushina está en peligro?-le pregunto con una mirada fría.

-Minato no seas imprudente-le regaño esta vez Hiashi, todos estaban preocupados por Kushina, pero no podían hacer nada.

-Lo siento pero…realmente debo ir-Minato desapareció en un segundo, dejando pasmados a todos.

_Tú lo que soñé mi vida entera quédate en ella  
>Y hazme sentir y así ir transformando la magia de ti<br>En un respiro del alma._

Minato comenzó a correr, ¿Cómo encontraría a Kushina si no sabía a donde se la llevaron?

Mirando atentamente el suelo, se percató de… ¿un mechón de cabello? Se preguntó mentalmente, y vio que era rojo ¡Era de Kushina!

Acelerando el paso siguió el rastro que Kushina dejo, y a lo lejos vio a unos tipos que llevaban amarrada a su amada, sintiendo la furia correr por sus venas los ataco con rapidez, y ellos, al no haberse percatado de Minato, terminaron inconscientes y amarrados a un árbol.

-¡¿KUSHINA? ¿Estás bien?-le pregunto Minato corriendo hacia ella, rápidamente la desato y tomo en brazos para huir rápidamente.

-¿M-Minato?-pregunto Kushina con un hilo de voz, se notaba completamente sorprendida.

_Tú con la luna en la cabeza  
>El lugar en donde empieza<br>El motivo y la ilusión de mi existir._

-Estas bien, gracias a Kami-sama-Minato suspiro y siguió corriendo con Kushina en brazos.

-¿C-Cómo me encontraste?-pregunto Kushina sonrojándose ante la cercanía, jamás había estado tan cerca de Minato, y la verdad…se sentía una idiota por haberlo juzgado tan mal, él realmente era un chico agradable, a pesar que ella lo tratara mal.

-¿Cómo no iba a fijarme en tu hermoso cabello?-eso hizo que abriera los ojos de par en par, su cabello… ¿le parecía hermoso a Minato?

_Tan solo tú, solamente quiero que seas tú  
>Mi locura mi tranquilidad y mi delirio<br>Mi compas y mi camino._

Y por fin Kushina pudo ver a Minato como lo que el realmente era, un gran ninja y persona, y ella por fin pudo ver que ellos estaban unidos…para siempre.

_Solo tú, solamente quiero que seas tú  
>Pongo en tus manos mi destino porque vivo<br>Para estar siempre contigo._

Había pasado unas cuantas semanas, Kushina y Minato se habían vuelto grandes amigos, tanto que constantemente se les veía juntos.

-¡Mina-chan!-exclamo Kushina abrazando a Minato-¡Vamos a comer ramen, ttebane!-chillo feliz.

-Eh… ¿Tendré que pagar yo, verdad?-pregunto Minato con una gotita, mirando a la chica que desde hace años lo había cautivado.

-¡Claro, ttebane! Tu prometiste que me invitarías-Kushina hizo un puchero que hizo que Minato suspirara resignado, cada vez que Kushina lo miraba así lo convencía, su economía había decaído bastante las últimas semanas, pero…valía la pena, si estaba con ella, él era feliz, y con eso le bastaba.

_Ya no queda más espacio en mi interior  
>Haz llenado con tu luz cada rincón<br>Es por ti que con el tiempo mi alma siente diferente._

Los años pasaban rápidamente, y lo que alguna vez fue una amistad (de parte de Kushina, la cual era muy despistada) se convirtió en amor, y pronto se habían hecho novios.

-¿Cómo podrá Minato-kun estar con ella?-chillaban las chicas del club de fans de Minato.

-¡Minato!-Kushina corrió hacia él y lo abrazo con fuerza, no se veían hace días, porque el rubio había estado en una misión.

-Kushina, te extrañe-Minato le susurro en el oído, Kushina solo sonrió alegre, aunque con un poco de rubor.

-Yo también te extrañe-susurro escondiendo su cara en el pecho de Minato.

_Solo tú, solamente quiero que seas tú  
>Mi locura mi tranquilidad y mi delirio<br>Mi compas y mi camino._

-Así que…-Kushina miro a su novio de reojo-¿Posiblemente serás Hokage?-pregunto ella sonriéndole.

-Eso es lo que me dijeron-Minato hizo un encogimiento de hombros, aunque se veía realmente feliz, uno de sus sueños…se estaba cumpliendo.

-¡No es justo! Me robaste mi sueño, Minato-Kushina intentaba parecer ofendida, pero tenía una sonrisa zorruna, dando claramente a entender que estaba bromeando.

-Eh…pero tú serás la esposa del Hokage-le respondió Minato con una sonrisa divertida, sin embargo, al notar lo que dijo, se sonrojo.

-Uh… ¿Tú esposa?-pregunto Kushina emocionándose un poco, realmente ella amaba a Minato, sería feliz estando toda su vida con él.

_Solo tú, solamente quiero que seas tú  
>Pongo en tus manos mi destino porque vivo<br>Para estar siempre, siempre, siempre, siempre,  
>Siempre contigo amor.<em>

-B-bueno…si tú quieres-Minato estaba nervioso, pensando que quizás había metido la pata.

-¡Claro que si, ttebane!-chillo Kushina sorpresivamente, y saltando a abrazarlo.

-¿En verdad?-pregunto Minato ilusionándose, la idea de formar una familia con Kushina lo alegraba de sobremanera.

-¡Claro! ¿Por qué no?-pregunto Kushina con una sonrisa divertida.

-Te amo, Kushina-susurro Minato con una mirada cargada de sentimientos, realmente amaba a esa chica.

-Yo también, Minato-le respondió Kushina con una sonrisa alegre.

Y la verdad ambos sabían solo una cosa: ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos, porque ambos…**formaban el hilo rojo del destino**.

**Continuara... **

_¿Qué tal? A mí me gusto, creo que quedo tierno :3 _

_Si hay alguna fan de Minato (Ahí estoy metida yo XDD) tiene derecho a suspirar jajaj_

_La verdad me sorprendió, los reviews que recibí decían que pensaban que era Hinata la que se iba, yo pensé que había dejado una que otra pista que indicara que no era Hinata, creo que debí dejar más pistas jejeje_

_Ahora, como tengo tiempo, responderé los reviews:_

**DarkTemplar28: **_waa gracias por tu apoyo :3 ¿realmente pensaste que Hinata se iba? Jejeje todos pensaron igual XDD realmente…ese capítulo lo tenía pensando hace mucho, solo que no sabía que canción poner, tenía muuuchas canciones que me gustaban, pero…finalmente encontré esa canción, y sobre lo de repetir…realmente creo que ya repetí -.- a pesar de mis notas (las cuales son buenas) aunque realmente, para hacer comprender al gobierno que esto no puede seguir así, me doy ánimos._

**Ame no Yoru: **_muchas gracias por tu review, realmente me alegro que te gustara la idea de que Hanabi fuera la que se iba, la verdad la tenía pensada hace mucho tiempo, pero la canción me complico un poco, así que era una de las razones por las que no escribía la continuación, sobre la educación…realmente creo que el gobierno no dará su brazo a torcer -.- pero aquí seguiremos luchando por una educación de calidad, aunque signifique repetir año -.-_

**Willou: **_muchas gracias por tu review, que bueno que te haya gustado la canción XD mientras venia de una expo anime la escuche de casualidad en la micro, así que…me aprendí el coro y la busque, a petición tuya decidí hacer un doble capítulo, mañana creo estará el otro, ya tengo una idea en mente así que…no me demoro nada en escribirla ^-^ y realmente creo que ya repetí ._. por lo menos eso es lo que nos dijeron en mi colegio, de que si no entrabamos a finales de septiembre…repetimos año, y sobre lo de los 21, realmente es una lástima lo que paso, pero Chile se une para las catástrofes :3 y esa es una de las razones por las que me gusta ser chilena._

_Muchas gracias a todos, por las alertas, favoritos, etc., me alegra que les guste mi fic, gracias a las personas que leen pero no dejan review, pero con un review me alientan a escribir más rápido XDD_

_Oh por cierto, estaba pensando que al terminar la historia NaruHina (lo cual pasara en el siguiente cap…creo) seguiré haciendo songfics en este fic, pero ya no serán entrelazados, a menos que ustedes lo pidan claro ^-^_

_Muchas gracias por todo, y nos leemos en el siguiente songfic y para que se hagan una idea…el siguiente songfic será sobre la canción…"Estar contigo"_

_¡Nos vemos en el siguiente songfic!_

_¡Ja ne!_


	8. Estar Contigo NaruHina

_Lo prometido es deuda, así que aquí está el cap ^-^ y en la fecha que dije XD jajaja_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama que ideo una historia tan genial sobre ninjas._

**Songfic 7:Estar contigo.**

_Estar contigo_

_Es como tocar el cielo con las manos_

_Como sólo un primer día en verano_

_Como en un cuento, estar contigo._

Naruto se sintió completamente…enfadado, bueno lo que hicieron sus dos mejores amigos estuvo bien, porque se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por Hinata, pero simplemente no podía evitar sentirse enfadado.

-Naruto…fue por tu bien-se defendió Sakura mientras miraba a Sasuke.

-Me mintieron…-Naruto tenía una voz de ultratumba, Hinata simplemente comenzó a reír nerviosamente.

-Etto…Naruto-kun, ¿Por qué viniste?-pregunto intentando cambiar el tema, Naruto la miro de forma diferente, cosa que la hizo sentir nerviosa-¿P-Por qué me miras así?

-Estaba tan asustado…-Naruto abrazo a Hinata, y puso su cabeza en el cuello de ella-pensé…pensé que realmente te perdería-Naruto miro intensamente a Hinata, ella se sonrojo y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

-Yo…yo no podía irme-Hinata comenzó a sollozar mientras abrazo con fuerza al rubio, que se sorprendió al sentir las lágrimas mojar su chaqueta.

_Estar contigo_

_Desvelando uno por uno tus secretos_

_Descubriendo todo lo que llevas dentro._

-¿Hinata?-pregunto Naruto con confusión.

-Soy…una tonta, yo no pude irme porque…a pesar de que me r-rechazaras-Hinata susurro la última palabra con tristeza-a pesar de eso...quería seguir intentando que te enamoraras de mí-para sorpresa de Hinata, Naruto comenzó a reírse, Sakura estaba a punto de golpearlo, pero Sasuke le tomo la mano para calmarla.

-Hina-chan, ¡Yo si me enamore de ti, ttebayo!-exclamo Naruto con una sonrisa boba.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?-pregunto Hinata completamente confundida.

-Este dobe…-Sasuke medio sonrió al darse cuenta que todo estaba bien, comenzó a llevarse a Sakura, la cual estaba casi llorando de la emoción.

_Lo dejo todo por un momento_

_De estar contigo._

-Lo que te dije, Hina-chan, al saber que podía perderte…me di cuenta que te amaba-Naruto seco las lágrimas de Hinata con una sonrisa, ella solo lo miraba anonadada.

-¿D-De verdad?

-Si… Hinata, ¿quieres ser mi novia?-pregunto Naruto, aunque él ya sabía la respuesta.

-Sí, sí quiero Naruto-kun-lloro Hinata al tiempo que lo abrazaba por el cuello.

Naruto con una sonrisa de completa felicidad se acercó a los labios de su novia.

_Yo siento que tu compañía_

_Es el mejor regalo que me dio la vida_

_La fuerza que me empuja a seguir adelante_

_De todo lo que tengo es lo más importante._

Años habían pasado desde ese momento tan especial para ambos, ahora eran adultos, cada uno con su trabajo, sin embargo seguían siendo la misma pareja adolescente (Pronto un matrimonio feliz)

Hinata miraba por la ventana, pronto ella seria Hinata Namikaze, eso la hizo suspirar como una adolescente enamorada.

Habían sido tan felices en estos años, lo amaba, lo amaba con todo su corazón, se sentía completamente feliz de haber conocido al Namikaze, y se alegraba de no haberse marchado ¿Qué hubiese pasado si se hubiera ido? Prefirió alejar esos pensamientos, porque solo intuía que hubiera sido un futuro bastante infeliz.

_Estar contigo_

_Es como un sueño_

_Del que no quiero despertar_

_Si abro los ojos y no estás._

Naruto tenía una sonrisa boba mientras imaginaba a su amada en un vestido de novia, Sasuke solo bufo por lo bajo al ver a su amigo en estado de "idiotez".

-Dobe deja de babear-le reclamo mientras fruncía el ceño, su salud mental estaba así desde que Naruto lo había proclamado su padrino, ahora lo debía vigilar (Porque Sakura lo tenía amenazado) para que no se acercara a la novia, y para que no husmeara el vestido de novia.

-Eso lo dices, porque tú ya estas casado-Naruto miro a su amigo con indiferencia, mientras volvía a imaginar a su prometida.

-No sé en qué momento acepte ser tu niñero-reclamo el Uchiha frunciendo el ceño.

-Quiero que sea luego la hora en que mi Hina-chan entre de blanco a la iglesia-Naruto seguía en su mundo, y Sasuke decidió ignorarlo.

_Vivir contigo_

_Es mi deseo_

_Es todo lo que quiero hacer_

_Porque a tu lado puedo ser._

-¡Hinata, te ves hermosa!-exclamo Sakura con alegría.

-S-Sakura-chan, no creo que sea para tanto-Hinata se sonrojo a la vez que comenzaba a mirarse en el espejo.

-Pronto serás Hinata Namikaze-Sakura se veía completamente feliz.

-Solo quiero que llegue pronto ese día-susurro Hinata con una bella sonrisa.

Sakura solo miro a Hinata con una pícara sonrisa, y Hinata solo negó a la vez que veía a Sakura tomar en brazos a Sanosuke Uchiha, ¿Qué se sentiría tener un hijo? Se preguntó mentalmente.

_Solo yo mismo _

_Sólo yo misma_

_Tan solo yo mismo _

_Tan solo yo mismo._

Naruto miraba a todos lados intentando escabullirse de su mejor amigo, desde que comenzaron los preparativos de la boda, apenas tenía tiempo para ver a Hinata, Sakura prácticamente no dejaba que se acercara a Hinata.

-Naruto, ¿A dónde vas hijo?-Naruto se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de su papá.

-Naru-chan… ¡No puedo creer que vayas a casarte, ttebane!-Kushina miraba a su hijo con tristeza, adoraba ver a su hijo feliz pero…ahora él se alejaría para formar su propia familia.

-Mamá, está bien, en serio-Naruto abrazo a su mamá con cariño, Kushina podía verse fuerte, pero cuando se trataba de él y de Minato…las defensas caían.

-¿Estás seguro de esto, Naru-chan?-pregunto Kushina con tristeza.

-Claro, Hinata es la única persona que me permite ser yo mismo, sé que no seré feliz con nadie más, ttebayo-Kushina miro a su hijo con sorpresa, y se acordó de sí misma cuando tuvo que decirle a su padre que se casaría con Minato.

-Naruto estará bien, Kushina, ya es todo un hombre-Minato miro a su hijo con orgullo, y Kushina no pudo más que separarse de su hijo, sonreírle y tomarle la mano a su esposo.

_Estar contigo_

_Es que cada día sea diferente_

_Siempre hay algo que consigue sorprenderme._

Hinata sonrió mirando su ramo, el que usaría en una semana, cada día que pasaba con Naruto era diferente, siempre lograba que ella lo amara más y más (aunque suene difícil de creer)

Sintió la puerta abrirse y vio a su padre, que a pesar de notarse serio, se veía triste.

-Papá, no estés triste-le dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

-Mi hija mayor se casa…con tan solo 25 años se casa-Hiashi se notaba más que deprimido.

-Papá, yo siempre estaré contigo, y sé que te costó aceptar a Naruto-kun…-noto como Hiashi frunció el ceño, mostrando así su descontento-pero yo lo amo, y sé que él también me ama, queremos estar juntos por siempre, igual que como tu querías estar con mamá.

Hiashi abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar como su hija nombro a su difunta esposa.

-Hana estaría orgullosa de ti, Hinata-Hinata sintió las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos y solo sonrió con alegría.

_Es como un juego que me divierte,  
>Estar contigo<br>Yo siento que tu compañía_

_Es el mejor regalo que me dio la vida._

La semana paso rápidamente, era el gran día, Sakura se encargaba de revisar los últimos detalles, Sasuke se encargaba que Naruto no hiciera alguna idiotez o sino su querida esposa lo mataría.

-Solo una hora más-se intentaba dar ánimos Naruto, quería ver a su futura esposa ahora, Sakura no lo dejaba acercarse porque era de mala suerte (palabras de su mejor amiga)

-Dobe quédate quieto-Sasuke estaba al borde de la histeria, desde hacía un tiempo que hacía de niñero de Naruto, así que estaba más que estresado.

-¿Qué te pasa teme? Estas más amargado de lo normal-Naruto se queda callado un segundo y comienza a chillar-¡No me digas que te diste cuenta que estás enamorado de mí! Lo siento teme, pero amo a Hinata-chan y no la dejare plantada por ti, además tú estás casado con Sakura-chan y tienen a Sano-chan…

Pero no alcanzo a continuar porque Sasuke lo golpeo en la cabeza.

-Esta es la 5º ves que sales con esa idiotez, estoy molesto porque Sakura me amenazó con matarme si no me convertía en tu niñera, y para que sepas dobe…no te golpeo más porque Sakura me golpeara.

_La fuerza que me empuja a seguir adelante_

_De todo lo que tengo_

_De todo lo que tengo_

_Es lo más importante_

_Es lo más importante._

-Hina-chan, cálmate o te desmayaras-Tenten estaba con un abanico, Hinata estaba pálida y al borde del desmayo.

-Creo que la emoción fue mucho para ella-Sakura miro a Hinata y suspiro.

-Hinata, Naruto debe estar esperándote, no lo dejes plantado-le regaño Ino mientras salía por la puerta.

-Ino-chan tiene razón, debo…calmarme-Hinata respiro intentando calmarse.

_Estar contigo_

_Es como un sueño_

_Del que no quiero despertar_

_Si abro los ojos y no estás._

Todo estaba completamente preparado, los invitados en su lugar, Naruto en el altar esperando a Hinata, Sasuke a su lado suspirando tranquilo porque al fin dejaría de ser su niñero…en fin, se respiraba profunda felicidad en todos los presentes.

Pronto comenzaron a escucharse los murmullos dirigidos a la novia, Hinata entraba con paso lento tomando del brazo a su padre, Naruto se quedó sin habla al contemplar a su esposa, si, esposa porque ya era un hecho que estarían juntos por siempre, Sasuke le pego un codazo para que se comportara, Naruto solo sonrió a pesar del dolor.

_Vivir contigo_

_Es mi deseo_

_Es todo lo que quiero hacer_

_Porque a tu lado puedo ser._

-Acepto…-susurro Hinata con lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas, Naruto solo sonrió más feliz que nunca.

-Y tú, Naruto Namikaze, ¿aceptas a Hinata Hyuga hasta que la muerte los separe?-pregunto con seriedad el sacerdote.

-¡Acepto, ttebayo!-el gritito emocionado hizo que todos se rieran, el rubio no cambiaba.

_Del que no quiero despertar_

_Si abro los ojos y no estás_

_Vivir contigo_

_Vivir contigo_

_Es mi deseo_

_Es mi deseo_

_Es todo lo que quiero hacer_

_Porque a tu lado puedo ser_

_Sólo yo mismo _

_Sólo yo misma._

-Naruto-kun, estar contigo…es el mejor regalo que me dio la vida-le susurro Hinata, mientras bailaban el vals de los novios.

-¿Lo sacaste de una canción Hina-chan?-el rubio le hizo un gracioso puchero que hizo que Hinata sonriera.

-Eh…no sé, eso creo-Naruto solo soltó comenzó a susurrar de que su esposa no lo amaba, causando la risa de Hinata.

_Yo puedo ser_

_Tan sólo yo mismo_

_Tan sólo yo misma_.

_**5 Años más tarde…**_

-Hinata, tengo hambre-lloriqueo Naruto abrazando por la cintura a su esposa.

-Naruto-kun, espera un segundo-Hinata regaño a Naruto y lo envió a sentarse.

-Mami, tengo hambre-decía una pequeña niña rubia de ojos perlados mirando a Hinata.

-Hinako-chan, ve a sentarte con tu padre-Hinata suspiro, todos los días era lo mismo, sin embargo…no los cambiaría por nada, padre e hija eran parecidos-si te sientas, iremos al cine a ver la película del Rey León.

-¡Sí!-chillo la niña corriendo a sentarse al lado de su papá.

-Traidora…-lloriqueo Naruto mirando a su hija-te vendes por una película en vez de ayudar a papá-Naruto tomo a su hija en brazos y ella solo reía.

-Yo quiero ir al cine, pero igual te quiero papi-Hinako le dio un beso en la cara a Naruto y el solo rio.

-De acuerdo…te perdono-Hinako solo sonrió triunfante.

De repente se escucharon unos pasos acercándose.

-H-Hola papi-un niño de cabello azulado se acercó a Naruto, tenía una mirada soñolienta-Hola nee-chan.

-¡Hola Haru!-saludo Hinako a su hermano menor por un minuto, ambos eran gemelos.

-¿Dónde está mamá?-pregunto el pequeño buscando con la mirada a Hinata.

-Haciendo el desayuno-contestaron padre e hija a la vez.

-¿Sera ramen?-pregunto emocionado el pequeño.

-No, no es ramen-se escuchó la voz de Hinata a la vez que salía de la cocina con una sonrisa.

Naruto no pudo evitar mirar a la que era su esposa desde hace 5 años, todos los momentos que habían pasado, cuando la rechazo, cuando se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos…todos esos momentos lo hacían apreciar a su linda esposa, y realmente lo único que podía decir era esa hermosa canción que le dedico a su esposa: _Vivir contigo es mi deseo, es todo lo que quiero hacer porque a tu lado puedo ser solo yo mismo._

**Continuara... **

_Hice este cap. dos veces, no me convenció mucho siendo bien sincera._

_Creo que pudo haber estado mejor, pero…aquí está este songfic NaruHina._

_La canción tuve que acortarla un poco, realmente eran 3 hojas de canción jejeje, así que decidí acortarla un poco._

_Ahora a responder los reviews:_

**Ame no Yoru: **_jajaja gracias por tu review, me dio mucha risa eso que suspiraste hasta el final te comprendo, Minato es tan lindo, dulce, amable y como tu dijiste cofcofsexycofcof XDD jajaja, que bueno que te haya gustado, la verdad Kushina también es uno de mis personajes favoritos, pero como trataba a Minato era un poco feo, él nunca le hacía nada T—T y siempre la amo desde el comienzo *-* (de nuevo, fans de Minato suspiren) XDD jajajaja y aquí vez que cumplí con el plazo._

**DarkTemplar28: **_gracias por tu reviews, ¿en serio estas con gripe? Uh mejórate, es terrible estar enferma, sobre el songfic anterior…si resumí todo lo del manga, lo leí como 5 veces *-* ame ese cap. del manga, ¡y no te juzgo! Yo soy de las que les cuesta un mundo decir cosas cursis, así que te comprendo XDD sobre lo de escribir nuevos fics…lo he estado pensando, tengo que imaginar una historia y estaría ok, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo para imaginar, la inspiración me viene sola, y gracias por decir que mejoro :3 muchas gracias_

**Willou: **_gracias por tu review, jajaja ¿en verdad te emocionaste? Te comprendo, yo igual me emocione, jajaja parece que todas suspiramos por Minato, es que es taaan lindo y tierno *-* es un príncipe azul :3 en verdad me alegro que te haya gustado ^^ si seguí este fic fue porque tú fuiste la primera persona que me apoyo ^^ así que muchas gracias, ojala y sigas leyendo los songfics como tú dices, y porque lo pediste acá está el cap. doble ^^_

_Gracias por leer y hacer a esta chica adolescente adorar escribir inspirada en canciones._

_Gracias por las alertas, favoritos, etc._

_Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, aunque a mí no me convenció mucho, creo que pudo haber quedado mejor._

_Ahora a votar por las parejas ^-^ (recuerden que estas parejas no tendrán que ver en la historia, será como…una nueva historia XDD)_

_-NaruHina_

_-SasuSaku_

_-NejiTen_

_-SaiIno_

_-MinaKushi _

_-ShikaTema_

_-Otra pareja escogida por el primer review_

_Sin más…_

_¡Ja ne!_


	9. Un año sin ver llover ShikaTema

_Aquí volvemos con otro songfic, es un ShikaTema a petición de Ame no Yoru ^^ ¡y volvemos también con el doble songfic! Aplausos XDD mañana estará el SasuSaku._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama que ideo una historia tan genial sobre ninjas._

**Songfic 8:Un año sin ver llover.**

_Di que sientes cuando pienso en ti__  
><em>_Una y otra vez._

Ella nunca había sido… ¿Vaga? Sí, esa era la palabra, pero en momentos de tranquilidad como ese instante, se había fijado en lo hermosas que se veían las nubes, y eso extrañamente le hacía recordar a cierto chico…

-No sabía que te gustara ver las nubes, problemática-Y ahí iba esa voz que le parecía tan seductora e irritante a la vez.

-No sabía que te gustara espiar a las personas, eh vago-Temari se levantó y miro desafiante al chico que le dirigió una mirada adormilada.

-Problemática…-susurro Shikamaru antes de dejarse caer a unos cuantos pasos de Temari, para luego comenzar a cerrar los ojos.

_Cada instante que no estás junto a mí,__  
><em>_Mi mundo está al revés._

-Temari…-la voz fría y madura de su hermano menor capto la atención de Temari, en los ojos de Gaara había un atisbo de preocupación.

-No pasa nada, Gaara…solo estoy un poco cansada-era la décima vez que estaba a punto de botar la pila de papeles que debía revisar el Kasekage.

Gaara suspiro cuando vio a su hermana volver a recoger los mismos papeles en el mismo orden.

-Descansa-fue lo único que dijo.

Temari salió con pasos resignados, ¡Todo era culpa de ese estúpido vago! Ella no estaría tan distraída de no pensar en él.

_Camino en un desierto cuando tú te vas__  
><em>_No sé si es un espejismo, te siento tan real__  
><em>_Oh baby._

-¿Te vas?-le pregunto Temari con una nota de voz brusca a Shikamaru, el cual solo le hizo un asentimiento para luego bostezar.

-Termino mi misión aquí-Shikamaru miro hacia el cielo, debía partir cuanto antes para volver a Konoha, sin embargo…el dejar a esa problemática rubia ahí le dolía.

Temari sintió su corazón romperse, no quería dejarlo ir.

Shikamaru camino hacia la salida de Suna y se volvió a mirar por última vez a esa rubia que lo veía alejarse.

_Quiero volverte a ver__  
><em>_Para calmar mi sed__  
><em>_Un día sin ti  
>es como un año sin ver llover.<em>

-¿Y cuándo vendrá de nuevo el encargado de las relaciones entre Suna y Konoha?-pregunto con sutileza Temari, intentando sonar indiferente a esa pregunta.

-Tsunade-sama dijo que ahora tenía que ir alguien de Suna-le explico Gaara mirando la aldea.

-Gaara, yo puedo ir, tu sabes que soy la más capaz para este trabajo-Temari miro esperanzada a su hermano, realmente…realmente** necesitaba verlo**.

-Lo harás bien, Temari-fue lo único que le dijo Gaara para dejar satisfecha a su hermana mayor.

Temari salió rápidamente, tenía que irse pronto…hacia un mes no veía a ese vago estúpido que no hizo más que volverse importante para ella, muy importante.

_Si escapas otra vez  
>no sobreviviré<em>_  
><em>_Un día sin ti  
>es como un año sin ver llover.<em>

Temari corría por ese bosque, corría lo más que le daban las piernas, se sentía exhausta y sin embargo…no pensaba abandonar.

-Vamos…solo 10 minutos-intentaba alentarse a sí misma en un susurro.

Esos 10 minutos fueron una eternidad para la rubia, sin embargo al llegar a la entrada de Konoha vio con sorpresa como cierto chico de cabellos azabaches la esperaba, disminuyo el paso hasta quedar en unos instantes frente a él.

-¿Me esperabas?-le pregunto ella con una nota de cansancio.

-Tenía que esperarte, chica problemática-Shikamaru tenía una leve sonrisa en los labios, causando que la chica frunciera el ceño, odiaba ver esa estúpida sonrisa de arrogancia en él.

-No tenías porqué, vago-paso al lado de él, ignorándolo, este solo atino a sonreír un poco más, sin que pareciera algo extraño se acercó a tomar la mano de su problemática.

_Contando estrellas__  
><em>_Oigo en mi mente tu voz__  
><em>_¿Oyes tú la mía?_

Nuevamente se encontraba Temari con esa molesta costumbre que había adoptado por pasar tanto tiempo con el vago de Konoha, admirar el cielo, solo que hoy…no era de día, sino más bien era de noche y el cielo se veía completamente lleno de esas luces que hacían que fuera un espectáculo único.

Sin siquiera pensarlo comenzó a imaginar la voz de su querido (a pesar que aun intentaba negárselo así misma) vago.

Cerró los ojos intentando concentrarse en sus pensamientos, detestaba sentirse frágil, sentir que necesitaba estar junto a él, no quería depender de Shikamaru, sentía que tarde o temprano saldría lastimada.

Una parte de su mente le trajo los recuerdos de él, ya sea ayudándola, demostrándole con sus acciones que la quería, esa parte de ella le decía que dejara de temer.

_Mi corazón está sufriendo la soledad__  
><em>_Estoy en desorden__  
><em>_Camino en hojas secas si no estás aquí__  
><em>_En mi vida._

Sin darse cuenta tuvo que volver rápidamente a Suna, y ahí volvió a sentir la soledad que le causaba el no estar cerca de Shikamaru, se sentía una tonta, quizás si hubiera sido sincera con él, no se sentiría tan mal, se recriminaba constantemente.

-Estúpidos sentimientos, estúpido vago-maldecía por lo bajo mientras caminaba por la villa, cuando sintió un tirón de su mano, volteo con rapidez a ver al "tarado" que se había atrevido a molestarla.

-¿Tienes la costumbre de maldecir a quienes no están…problemática?-esa voz…pensó en su mente Temari pasa abrir los ojos de par en par.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le contesto con otra pregunta a le vez que lo miraba desafiante.

-De vacaciones-contesto con indiferencia, eso hizo que ella le mirara con una ceja alzada.

-¿Justamente aquí en Suna?-pregunto extrañada, aunque una parte de su mente le decía que se callara porque quizás él solo quería verla.

-Quería…-Shikamaru sin saber por qué dudo al intentar contestar-quería verte, eres tan problemática que me molestas hasta en mis pensamientos-le recrimino él con una media sonrisa.

Temari le miro con sorpresa, sintió tanta felicidad que no sabía cómo expresarla.

-Creo que yo sé cómo-le contesto Shikamaru adivinando los pensamientos de su chica problemática.

_Regrese que un diluvio lloraré por ti__  
><em>_Oh baby._

Y había tenido que irse nuevamente, Temari miro el desierto que se imponía frente a sus ojos, y por ahí iba Shikamaru, el cual llevaba sus manos en los bolsillos.

Sintió sus ojos escocerle, no quería dejarle ir, no ahora que eran novios, no ahora que había aceptado sus sentimientos, no quería que él la olvidara.

_Quiero volverte a ver,  
>para calmar mi sed<em>_  
><em>_Un día sin ti  
>es como un año sin ver llover.<em>

Una larga semana había pasado frente a sus ojos, una semana que soporto con la esperanza de que faltaba poco para verlo, necesitaba verlo, abrazarlo y decirle lo que sentía (aunque sabía que cuando lo viera no lo haría)

Constantemente se escribían, sin embargo no era lo mismo que poder tomarle la mano o simplemente besarlo (N/A: me avergoncé de escribir esta parte u/u soy demasiado vergonzosa hasta para saludar al chico que me gusta)

_Si escapas otra vez  
>no sobreviviré<em>_  
><em>_Un día sin ti  
>es como un año sin ver llover.<em>

De nueva cuenta, corría rápidamente por el bosque que se alzaba frente a sus ojos, realmente se sentía nerviosa (a pesar que no pensaba demostrárselo)

Sabía que dentro de unos cuantos instantes lo vería de nuevo, y eso le daba fuerzas para seguir corriendo.

Había pasado el desierto hacía muchas horas, sin embargo (a pesar que suene extraño) sentía como, al no estar cerca de Shikamaru, fuera un lugar que no había recibido la lluvia hacia mucho.

_Regresa aquí__  
><em>_Abrázame__  
><em>_Soy un desierto sin tu querer._

Shikamaru veía con impaciencia hacia la entrada de Konoha, ¿Cuánto tiempo podía tardar esa mujer problemática? Se preguntaba así mismo con impaciencia.

La verdad no llevaba mucho tiempo ahí, sin embargo se sentía completamente ansioso, quizás fuera un vago…esa palabra le hizo sacar una leve sonrisa, sin embargo esa problemática era la única que podía sacarle de sus cabales.

Negó con la cabeza al ver un punto rubio, finalmente…luego de tanto esperar podía verla.

_Vuelve pronto a mi__  
><em>_No seas así__  
><em>_Porque un día sin ti  
>Es como un año sin ver llover.<em>

-No sabía porque algo me decía que tendría que verte tan pronto, vago-Temari le sonrió burlonamente, Shikamaru simplemente sonrió, él conocía perfectamente a la rubia de Suna, y sabía que el orgullo de ella no tenía límites.

-Te esperaba-le respondió con simpleza, miro por sobre su hombro y vio a Naruto con Hinata tomados de la mano.

Temari siguió la trayectoria de su mirada y comprendió, con cierta vergüenza lo que pensaba Shikamaru, pero sin embargo, sorprendiendo al azabachado, le tomo la mano con cierta timidez.

_Quiero volverte a ver,  
>para calmar mi sed<em>_  
><em>_Un día sin ti  
>Es como un año sin ver llover.<em>

-No pensabas que te librarías tan fácil de mí, eh-bromeo Temari intentando que no se notara su nerviosismo.

-Tampoco es como si me molestara-le respondió Shikamaru mientras se encogía de hombros.

Sin darse cuenta comenzaron a caminar, ella se sentía completamente nerviosa, aunque no lo demostraba, y el…a pesar de verse tranquilo también estaba nervioso, todos miraban con curiosidad al heredero del clan Nara y a la hermana mayor del Kasekage.

_Si escapas otra vez  
>No sobreviviré<em>_  
><em>_Un día sin ti  
>Es como un año sin ver llover.<em>

-¿Por qué nos miran tanto?-pregunto Temari incomoda, solo sintió un leve apretón en su mano para luego tranquilizarse un poco.

-Supongo que se les hace raro vernos juntos.

-¿Qué tal si corremos?-pregunto ella con una nota de diversión.

-Que problemático…-fue lo único que susurro Shikamaru para desaparecer con ella.

Y es que a pesar que ambos fueran tan diferentes, ella enérgica, él un vago, a pesar que no se demostraran tanto sus sentimientos…estos seguían aquí, y eso era lo que los hacia cada día más felices.

Él amando la locura de ella, y ella amando la tranquilidad que solo Shikamaru podía darle.

**Continuara... **

_Primera vez que escribo un ShikaTema, la verdad no se si me quedo bien ^^U pero si les gusto les pediría que me hicieran saber :D_

_El próximo songfic estará mañana, así que esperemos ver a nuestra otra pareja mañana; SasuSaku_

_Ahora a responder y agradecer los reviews *-*_

**Ame no Yoru: **_gracias por tu review :3 la verdad es cierto, a Kushina no podemos odiarla, es genial ^^ bueno como tu querías un ShikaTema aquí esta ^-^ espero que te guste porque la verdad…es la primera vez que escribo un ShikaTema, así que no se si ha quedado muy bien, que bueno que te haya gustado el songfic anterior, y si los hijos de Naruto y Hinata son adorables *-* _

**sal8497: **gracias por tu review ^^ ¿en verdad te gustaron? Wii que bien :D ojala lo sigas leyendo ^^ y que te haya gustado este songfic

**DarkTemplar28: **_gracias por tu review ^^ ¡oye no lo malpensé! Cuando pusiste el "no seas malpensada" ahí quede "¿ah?" y recién entendí (soy muy lenta ._. a palabras de mis amigas demasiado inocente –U) y comprendo que estés molesto, me pasa lo mismo a veces jejeje, el clima acá está perfecto, a veces llueve pero sin embargo está haciendo calor (de los abrigos pase a una simple polera XDD) sobre un fic dramático…he estado pensando en algo dramático XD aunque tengo que pensarlo un poco más, para tener una idea, el próximo songfic será dramático así que debes leerlo XD jojojo cuídate, mejórate y gracias por tu apoyo ^^_

**Willou: **_gracias por tu review ^^ jajaja ¿estuviste escuchando Camila y la Oreja de Van Gogh? Son mis grupos favoritos *-* que bueno que te hayan gustado los hijos de ellos :3 la verdad son muy tiernos XDD no lo había pensado pero tienes razón, ¡Naruto se parece a Otani! Otani recién se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos cuando vio que Risa no le hacía caso ¬¬ (Idiota XDD) y aquí Sakura y Sasuke la hicieron de cupidos (por decirlo de alguna forma) el próximo songfic será un SasuSaku ^^ así que espero que te guste ^^ y ya tengo una idea para un NaruHina (que constara de dos songfics) gracias por leer y dejar tu review ^^ nos vemos en el próximo songfic ^^_

**steldark: **¿en verdad no te gustaban mucho los songfics? Que honor, gracias y que bueno que te hayan gustado mis songfics ^^ espero que sigas leyendo y animando a escribir ^^

Y bueno…gracias por las alertas, reviews, favoritos…eh…bueno gracias por todo ^^

Espero que les gusten mis songfics (pongo todo mi corazón en ellos XDD)

¡Sin más…nos vemos en el siguiente songfic medio dramático SasuSaku!

¡Ja ne!


	10. Algún Día SasuSaku

_Tal y como lo prometí, aquí está el doble cap. aquí tenemos el SasuSaku *-*_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama que ideo una historia tan genial sobre ninjas._

**Songfic 9:Algun día.**

_Fue encontrarme en tu mirada y sentirme enamorada  
>Era menos frágil junto a ti.<em>

Sakura miraba completamente nerviosa su nueva sala de clases, la verdad es que era una alumna nueva y no conocía a nadie, se sentía completamente desorientada y ansiosa.

-Ella es Sakura Haruno, su nueva compañera-escucho que la presentaba ese extraño profesor que tenía la cara tapada con una… ¿mascara?-Soy el profesor jefe, Kakashi Hatake, hago matemáticas, ahora Sakura…siéntate por favor al lado de Uchiha.

Sasuke solo levanto la mano con aburrimiento, la verdad no quería sentarse con esa extraña chica, y peor aún…Naruto llegaba tarde y por ello tendría que sentarse con esa chica molesta.

Sakura se sentó completamente nerviosa, y bajo la mirada de todos sus nuevos compañeros.

-M-Me llamo Sakura-se presentó con timidez, y le extendió la mano a Sasuke a modo de saludo.

-Hmp…Sasuke Uchiha-saludo con indiferencia el Uchiha, Sakura sintió un vuelvo en su corazón al ver con detenimiento a Sasuke, y lo que más le fascino fue esa mirada oscura que parecía querer descubrir todos sus secretos, era una mirada misteriosa.

-Un placer conocerte…Sasuke-kun-le saludo con una pequeña sonrisa, Sasuke extrañamente sintió que esa chica no le molestaba tanto como las demás.

_Pero todo era mentira te marchaste de mi vida  
>Y me perdí, y me perdí.<em>

Habían pasado los años en que ellos se hicieron grandes amigos, Naruto era el bromista del grupo, Sasuke el frio e indiferente y Sakura la luz de ambos, una gran amiga que tenía carácter.

Sakura se había dado cuenta que amaba a Sasuke, y al parecer este también le correspondía, así que comenzaron a salir juntos, eran simplemente felices.

Ese día Sakura escucho con sorpresa lo que le dijo el Uchiha.

-Terminamos.

-¿Q-Que?-pregunto Sakura al borde del colapso, sus ojos que siempre denotaban alegría se apagaron con rapidez, ahora solo demostraban dolor, las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar e hicieron un largo camino por sus mejillas.

-Lo que escuchaste, Sakura, decidí irme al extranjero-fue la explicación del Uchiha, aunque había un atisbo de completa indiferencia a este hecho.

-Sasuke-kun… ¡N-No me dejes! Yo…puedo irme contigo, hare lo que sea, solo llévame contigo-le susurro con dolor, a la vez que tomaba con fuerza la camisa de Sasuke entre sus manos.

-Gracias…pero no-Sasuke se soltó con brusquedad y se fue dejando a Sakura sola y destrozada.

Ella solo sintió las fuerzas faltarle, cayo sentada y comenzó a sollozar con fuerza.

_Sigue vivo tu recuerdo me hace daño si te pienso  
>Estoy triste pero estoy de pie.<em>

Ese día se había grabado con fuego en la mente de Sakura, nunca volvió a ser la misma.

Naruto fue su apoyo incondicional, nunca le dejo sola, siempre a su lado levantándole el ánimo.

Todos sus amigos la apoyaron, sin embargo la herida que Sasuke dejo en su corazón no se cerraba con nada, no pudo volver a amar, porque seguía amándolo a él con la misma intensidad, tanto que le dolía.

-Sakura, así que ya sabes, tendremos un pijama party en la casa de Hinata ¡No llegues tarde!-le reprochaba su rubia amiga, la cual tenía una sonrisa alegre, Sakura sonrió levemente.

-Claro…Ino-cerda-le respondió con burla.

-Frentona…-mascullo Ino con enfado, sin embargo noto que Sakura miraba a la nada-Sakura… ¿de nuevo lo recordaste?

-¿A quién debería recordar?-pregunto Sakura intentando evadir el tema.

-"_Sakura…"_-pensó Ino con tristeza, sin embargo le sonrió y negó con la cabeza para luego despedirse.

_Aunque me hayas olvidado sé que tarde o más temprano  
>Vas a entender cuanto te amé.<em>

-Naruto… ¿has sabido algo de él?-pregunto Sakura sintiendo que las mariposas volvían a su estómago.

-Yo…no, no he sabido nada-Naruto desvió la mirada, la verdad no quería decirle a Sakura lo que había sabido.

-Naruto…por favor-le suplico Sakura con una mirada cargada de dolor.

-Sasuke…-dudo al decir lo último-el teme me dijo que tenía una nueva novia-le explico con culpabilidad y bajando la mirada.

-Sasuke…-kun-susurro entrecortadamente Sakura, le sonrió a Naruto para tranquilizarlo y se fue al baño.

Ahí lloro nuevamente, le dolía, ¿Cómo pudo olvidarla tan fácilmente? Y ella que se moría por él, ¿Acaso por eso había terminado realmente con ella? ¿Nunca la amo?

La parte rencorosa de su mente le decía que él no la merecía y que algún día iba a sufrir lo mismo que ella.

_Algún día sin pensarlo me vas a extrañar despacio  
>Algún día una la mañana sentirás que te hago falta<br>En tu interior vas a sentir amor nadie sabe lo que tiene  
>Hasta que al final lo pierde.<em>

-¿Cómo te sientes, Sakura-chan?-le pregunto por milésima ver Naruto, estaban en la enfermería, Ino y Hinata habían encontrado a la chica de cabellos rosados desmayada en el baño.

-Claro, Naruto-le respondió con una sonrisa, Naruto se sintió esperanzado ¿sería que finalmente las heridas de su herido corazón estaban sanando?

-¿Segura, ttebayo?-volvió a preguntar, él no sentía más que un amor de hermanos por Sakura, él estaba en estos momentos en una relación con Hinata.

-Claro…porque acabo de darme cuenta de algo-Sakura sintió unas silenciosas lagrimas caer por sus sonrosadas mejillas, le sonrió con cariño a Naruto y le susurro-estoy segura que…algún día Sasuke-kun va a darse cuenta de cuanto lo ame, y va a sufrir.

Naruto miro con un poco de decepción a Sakura, llenarse de odio en contra de su amigo no le llevaría a nada bueno, sin embargo estaba seguro que el tiempo curaría las heridas del corazón de Sakura.

_Cada vez que vuelvo a verte  
>No lo niego aún me duele<br>Pero sé que un día estaré bien._

Pasaron largos años, en los que Sakura había intentado olvidar completamente a Sasuke, sin lograrlo.

Corría apresurada a su trabajo, llegaría tarde y Tsunade-sama la regañaría.

-Rayos…-susurro con enfado, luego sintió que choco con algo o alguien.

-Hmp…-oh…ahí estaba ese sonido, que a pesar de los años, se le seguía haciendo tan familiar.

-Oh…perdón, no vi hacia donde iba-se disculpó Sakura levantando la mirada hacia ese ónix tan conocido y amado por ella.

-¿Sakura?-pregunto Sasuke completamente sorprendido, no esperaba volver a ver a esa chica que sabía, había lastimado tanto.

-Hola Sasuke, lo siento pero voy tarde a mi trabajo-Sakura paso al lado de Sasuke ignorándolo, sintió su corazón llenarse de un cálido sentimiento para luego volver a resquebrajarse.

-Sakura… ¿Podemos hablar más tarde?-le pidió el Uchiha con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lo siento…pero tengo trabajo-Sakura corrió para alejarse de Sasuke, no quería y no debía estar cerca de él.

_Aunque me hayas olvidado sé que tarde o más temprano  
>Vas a entender cuanto te amé.<em>

Sakura no sabía en qué rayos estaba pensando para terminar aceptando la propuesta de hablar con Sasuke.

Miro completamente incomoda el restaurante en el que estaban, Sasuke miraba la carta para ver que pedir, ella simplemente pediría lo mismo que él.

Una vez trajeron la comida de ambos, Sakura miro escépticamente a Sasuke.

-¿De que querías hablar?-pregunto con una mirada fría.

-Hmp…estoy comiendo.

Sakura frunció el ceño, cuando con sorpresa vio como una chica se lanzaba a abrazar por el cuello a Sasuke, y le robaba un beso.

-¡Sasuke-kun!-chillo la mujer que abrazaba a Sasuke, usaba lentes y tenía el cabello rojo.

-Karin…creo haberte dicho que habíamos terminado y que dejaras de fastidiarme-Sasuke se soltó bruscamente y miro a Sakura.

-Creo que…estoy molestándolos-Sakura le sonrió a ambos con una sonrisa falsa, se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a salir del restaurante, escucho como Sasuke la llamaba pero poco le importaba.

_Algún día sin pensarlo me vas a extrañar despacio  
>Algún día una la mañana sentirás que te hago falta<br>En tu interior vas a sentir amor nadie sabe lo que tiene  
>Hasta que al final lo pierde.<em>

-Sakura, me gustaría mucho que viajaras a Suna, que les enseñes todo lo que te he enseñado-Tsunade miro con orgullo a su alumna, Sakura era una de sus mejores alumnas, así que le tenía un inmenso cariño.

-¿Cuánto tiempo seria?-pregunto Sakura con preocupación, la verdad quería alejarse por un tiempo de Konoha, podía encontrarse en cualquier lado con Sasuke y eso la estresaba y asustaba de sobremanera.

-Un mes…pero si luego quieres seguir trabajando ahí, puedo transferirte si quieres.

-¿Cuándo parto?

-Mañana mismo-Tsunade le sonrió a su alumna.

_Algún día sin pensarlo me vas a extrañar despacio  
>Algún día una la mañana sentirás que te hago falta<br>En tu interior vas a sentir amor nadie sabe lo que tiene  
>Hasta que al final lo pierde.<em>

Sakura miro su nuevo apartamento una y otra vez, ya estaba en Suna, su nueva vida comenzaría en ese momento y se sentía completamente cansada.

Decidió que como era temprano debería presentarse a sus vecinos, así que comenzó golpeando el apartamento de al lado, cuando la abrieron ella sonrió con los ojos cerrados.

-Hola, mucho gusto, soy la nueva vecina, me llamo Sakura Haru…-pero no pudo continuar porque sintió unos labios apoderarse de los suyos, abrió los ojos de par en par al sentir esos labios tan conocidos para ella.

-Hola…Sakura-le saludo esa voz que conocía de sobra.

-¿Qué? ¿Eres mi vecino?-Sakura comenzó a retroceder completamente asustada.

-Fui a Konoha por unos días, pero…vivo acá en Suna desde hace dos meses.

Sakura miro con frialdad a Sasuke y decidió volver a su apartamento, pero Sasuke no la dejo porque la abrazo por la cintura.

-Sakura…nunca te olvide-esas simples palabras hicieron que ella flaqueara en su decisión.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto en un susurro.

-Hmp…eso-Sasuke se alejó un poco de Sakura para luego sonreír levemente-te extrañaba, sin embargo…no quería que te fueras conmigo porque te alejarías de tu familia y sabia cuanto te lastimaría eso, además si seguíamos juntos a pesar de la distancia terminaríamos lastimándonos mutuamente.

Sakura miro sorprendida a Sasuke, él no era un chico…romántico, pero cuando decía lo que sentía lo decía en serio, no solo en las cosas hirientes, y ella sabía cuándo el mentía y cuando no.

Una parte de su mente le grito que no le perdonara y lo hiciera sufrir, pero su corazón le rogaba darle una última oportunidad.

-Yo…te creo, pero-Sakura le dirigió una mirada de amenaza-la próxima vez te golpeare, Sasuke-kun-Sakura abrazo a Sasuke por el cuello y le susurro-además tendrás que explicarme quien es esa tal Karin.

Sasuke solo sintió un escalofrió al ver la amenaza escrita en los ojos de Sakura, sin embargo una sonrisa arrogante afloro en sus labios.

-Tenemos dos apartamentos para hablar-Sasuke tomo la mano de Sakura para luego cerrar la puerta.

**Continuara... **

_Finalmente me adelante con la conti…XDD me emocione escribiendo ._._

_Ahora los agradecimientos:_

**Willou: **gracias por tu review :D me alegro que te haya gustado ^^yo soy más fanática del NaruHina SasuSaku y MinaKushi así que me costó un poco escribir el ShikaTema, sin embargo me alegro que te haya gustado ^^ jajajaja y la verdad es cierto, la Oreja de Van Gogh y Camila hacen canciones preciosas, lástima que Amaia se separara de la Oreja u_u y Otani es tan lindo *-* solo que es un idiota XDD jajajajaj

**Ame no Yoru: **waa me alegro que te haya gustado, gracias por tu review, ^^ me alegro mucho el que te gustara el ShikaTema, fue el primer ShikaTema que hice y la verdad no sabía si me había quedado bien . ¿en verdad hice que los songfics cobraran importancia para ti? Jojojo que bueno XDD gracias por decir que son buenos mis songfics^^ jajajaj ¿así que también te gusta La Oreja de Van Gogh? Sus canciones son hermosas :3 que bueno que te haya gustado el songfic, y espero que este SasuSaku también te guste ^^

Gracias por leer, por dejar review por todo :3 realmente muchas gracias por darme todo ese apoyo ^^

Sin más nos vemos en el próximo songfic (ya tengo decididas las parejas jojo)

¡Ja ne!


	11. Dos Enamorados MinaKushi

_Y volví rápidamente con otro songfic, creo que me empezó a perfeccionar en los MinaKushi ._. ¡Así que aquí tenemos otro MinaKushi! Aplausos para Minato y Kushina ^^ este songfic está en nuestro mundo, ósea no son ninjas, así que espero que les guste :D _

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama que ideo una historia tan genial sobre ninjas._

**Songfic 10: Dos Enamorados.**

_Mañana que amanezca le pediré  
>Mañana que la vea.<em>

Minato Namikaze miraba por décima vez la ventana de su habitación, jamás se había sentido tan nervioso como en ese momento, por más que pensaba la forma en que decirle a Kushina un simple "Cásate conmigo" sentía las conocidas mariposas hacer presencia en su estómago, además le invadía un terrible miedo a ser rechazado por su amada novia.

-Mañana…-susurro sintiendo su corazón latir a mil por segundo.

Suspiro intentando recuperar la calma con la que todos le conocían, sin embargo la ansiedad y el nerviosismo seguía ahí.

_Mañana que amanezca me pedirá  
>Mañana que lo vea.<em>

Kushina Uzumaki no estaba menos nerviosa, Minato le había dicho que necesitaba hablar con ella, y simplemente…intentar pensar que quería decirle no la dejaba dormir.

-Mañana…-Kushina puso su mano en el ventanal de su habitación, y miro las estrellas con una extraña tranquilidad.

Todos la conocían como la persona más hiperactiva de la ciudad de Konoha, sin embargo se sentía extraña, ¿Qué sería lo que Minato querría decirle? Acaso… ¿le haría esa pregunta?

Kushina sintió un vuelvo en su corazón, sabia (por Mikoto y Hana) que Minato estaba planeando hacerle la gran pregunta, sin embargo eso no la hacía sentir menos nerviosa.

_Y me pongo a temblar  
>Me muero de las ganas de abrazarte.<em>

Extrañamente, en el mismo momento que Kushina puso su mano en el ventanal, Minato hizo lo mismo, los nervios los carcomían a ambos, él por quizás ser rechazado y ella por no saber que decir.

Sin embargo las ganas de estar juntos para siempre les hacía ilusión a ambos, ella porque sabía no podría amar a nadie más, y él porque amaba a esa chica como nunca amo a nadie.

-Quiero verte/ttebane-susurraron al mismo tiempo, mirando el brillo que emitía la ciudad en la noche.

_Y el corazón es quien te llama  
>mi amor.<em>

Kushina se alejó de la ventana para dejarse caer en su cama, la verdad la ansiedad la estaba matando, **quería verlo**.

Se removió inquieta, intentando solo conciliar el sueño, pero en sus pensamientos solo aparecía un rubio de ojos azules que le sonreía dulcemente.

-Minato…eres un idiota, ttebane-dijo al aire mientras una sonrisa boba aparecía en su rostro.

_Si dices que sí,  
>te protegeré con todo mi amor y me corazón.<em>

Minato sonrió alegremente, algo le decía que ella estaba pensando en él, Minato no era arrogante, pero presentía cuando Kushina lo llamaba, **su corazón le avisaba**.

-Soy simplemente tu idiota, Kushina-Minato se sentó con pesadez en su cama-ojala y me digas que sí…

Minato sonrió sintiéndose seguro, Kushina lo amaba y él lo sabía completamente, Minato sabía que si ella solo le daba el "Sí" él la protegería con su vida, y la amaría como nunca.

_Si digo que sí,  
>te prometeré mi fidelidad y mi comprensión.<em>

Kushina sonrió con los ojos cerrados, estaba segura de su respuesta.

-Claro que te diré que sí, no podría dejar que ninguna de esas idiotas de alejaran de mi lado, ttebane-Kushina abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño, las fans de Minato eran bastante pesadas, no se detenían ni aunque veían que el rubio estaba con ella

Sin embargo se relajó, el rubio no tenía ojos para nadie más, Kushina sonrió, a veces se preguntaba porque, cuando había otras chicas más bellas y femeninas, la escogió a ella.

-Mañana te diré mi sí, prometo que te escuchare y jamás te engañare, ttebane-Kushina volvió a cerrar los ojos, con una promesa que se grabó con fuego en su corazón y mente.

_Y en este mundo tan raro,  
>se van de la mano,<br>Uniendo caminos  
>Dos enamorados.<em>

Poco a poco ambos fueron cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo, ambos estaban felices, porque estaban seguros que ellos estarían por siempre juntos.

Y más adelante, estaban seguros que con su amor formarían una hermosa familia.

Kushina mientras dormía no pudo evitar imaginar cómo sería en un futuro cercano la familia que formarían, un niño rubio de ojos azules con su carácter, eso la hizo sonreír entre sueños.

Minato imagino lo mismo, y se vio así mismo con ese niño en sus hombros, cosa que también lo hizo sonreír.

_Mañana que amanezca  
>no será igual<br>mañana ella me espera._

Minato se despertó un poco desorientado, al parecer los nervios no lo dejaron descansar completamente.

Miro la hora con cansancio, y vio que eran las 9 am, se levantó presuroso y con fuerzas renovadas.

-Ya es un poco tarde-Minato miro nervioso el reloj y decidió darse una ducha rápida.

_Mañana que amanezca  
>no será igual<br>mañana que lo vea._

Kushina Uzumaki peinaba su cabello con lentitud, si bien era un poco tarde, quería verse bien para que Minato la alabara.

Suspiro como una adolescente enamorada, ella no era así, pero Minato era el único que podía cambiarle.

-Hoy va a ser distinto-se prometió Kushina con una sonrisa.

_Y me pongo a rezar  
>Me muero de las ganas de besarte.<em>

Kushina corría por la plaza que quedaron de juntarse, debía llegar rápido, necesitaba verlo.

Minato también corría, estaba a tan solo unos instantes de verla y hacerle la gran pregunta, y solo podía rezar para recibir ese tan ansiado "Sí"

Kushina paro de correr cuando vio a Minato acercarse a ella con rapidez, él también se detuvo y se quedaron mirando a los ojos, ambos con una sonrisa boba.

_Y la razón no entiende nada  
>Corazón.<em>

-Hola, Minato-Kushina pego un saltito y le robo un beso a un sonrojado rubio.

-Hola, Kushina-Minato sentía que jamás podría acostumbrarse (sin sonrojarse) al carácter efusivo de su novia.

-¿Qué querías preguntarme, ttebane?-Kushina le miro ansiosa, Minato comenzó a removerse nervioso.

-V-Vamos a Ichiraku-le invito Minato entrelazando sus dedos con su novia.

_Si dices que si te protegeré  
>con todo mi a amor y mi corazón.<em>

-Kushina yo…-Minato comenzó a rascarse la cabeza con nerviosismo, ella lo miro con curiosidad, sabía que su novio era algunas veces tímido, sin embargo a veces eso la exasperaba.

-¡Minato ya escúpelo!-chillo mirándolo con una mirada suspicaz.

-Eh…Kushina, yo quería preguntarte algo-Kushina lo miro con impaciencia.

_Si digo que sí,  
>te prometeré mi fidelidad y mi comprensión.<em>

-Eso ya lo dijiste, Minato.

-Es que…bueno, yo-Minato suspiro mientras veía como el viejo Teuchi soltaba una pequeña risotada.

-¿Si?

Kushina realmente estaba ansiosa, solo unos segundos más y Minato le diría aquello que quería escuchar.

_Y en este mundo tan raro  
>se van de la mano<br>Uniendo caminos  
>Dos enamorados.<em>

Para sorpresa de Kushina, Minato se levantó y se hinco frente a ella.

-Cásate conmigo-le pidió el con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Idiota…-fue lo único que susurro Kushina para luego saltar a sus brazos y besarlo.

-¿Eso es un sí?-pregunto con diversión, Kushina solo se sonrojo y con una sonrisa pícara le respondió.

-Se podría decir que sí-Minato solo sonrió y tomo la mano de su, ahora, prometida.

**Continuara... **

_Y volví a emocionarme escribiendo ._. Realmente me emociono con mayor rapidez XDDD_

_Ahora…fans de Minato…suspiren XDD (Inner: nosotras suspiramos todo el songfic al escribirlo XDDDD)_

_¡Ahora dar los agradecimientos! *-* Que mi Itachi me acompañe XDD jejejeje_

**Ame no Yoru:** gracias por tu review :D y si, Sasuke es un IDIOTA con letras mayúsculas XD yo lo amaba pero me decepciono hace 1 año ._. Qué bueno que te haya gustado, la verdad tenía una idea para un final así XDD y realmente creo que quedo lindo el final (aunque creo que le cambie un poco el carácter a Sasuke –-U)

**DarkTemplar28: **gracias por tu review, y no te preocupes :D si, sé que me adelante mucho (Inner: te emocionaste escribiendo –-U) y ahora ves que volví rápidamente, por cierto revise tu profile, y gracias T—T me nombraste, me hiciste emocionarme XDD jajajaja y mándame tu epilogo, mi msn es: fannytah _ 123 hotmail .com (sin los espacios) por cierto yo vivo en la séptima región (para ser más específica en Talca XDD) y no te disculpes tanto, como dice el dicho "más vale tarde que nunca"

**Willou: **¡Descanse soldado! XD perdón es que me volví un poco loca últimamente, gracias por tu review ^^ ¿en verdad pensaste que Sakura se olvidaría de Sasuke y viceversa? Yo escribo SasuSaku así que era imposible que no los dejara juntos (Aunque pude hacer sufrir un poco a Sasukito por ser tan idiota ¬¬) ¿Te diste cuenta? Jajaja la verdad quise hacer parecida la despedida a cuando Sasuke se va de la aldea, oh y gracias, me alagas en serio XD pero no es tan así, esto lo veo como un hobbie así que escribo feliz de la vida, y la verdad es que es realmente difícil escoger las canciones con tanta letra tan linda T-T pero se hace lo que se puede :D y es verdad, Leire no hace mal en la Oreja, pero jamás podrá superar a Amaia, y Amaia sin la Oreja también es distinto, pero sigue cantando y haciendo canciones bellísimas.

Gracias por todo el apoyo que he recibido en este songfic T—T esto me hace querer ser escritora de nuevo XD jajajajaja

Por cierto…mi inner está saliendo a flote ¬¬ XD jajaja (Inner: pronto controlare tus fics muajajaja) ¬¬

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente songfic!

¡Ja ne!


	12. Irreversible NaruHina

_¡Hola otra vez! Aquí volví un poco más tarde con el siguiente songfic ^^ jejeje sin embargo espero que les guste, y aquí volvemos con el NaruHina wiiii_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama que ideo una historia tan genial sobre ninjas._

**Songfic 11: Irreversible.**

_Como dar un salto al vacío,  
>o robar un pétalo a una flor.<em>

Hinata Hyuga, una hermosa chica de cabellos azulados y ojos perlas, miraba hacia el cielo, el cual en estos momentos estaba nublado, y unas pequeñas gotas, que anunciaban la venida de la lluvia, se abrían camino por sus pálidas mejillas.

Hinata suspiro con cansancio, acaba de escapar de su casa, su padre…su propio padre siempre la subestimaba, la trataba como si fuera una desgracia, y eso la lastimaba.

_Como entrar de vuelta al paraíso,  
>o añadir un verso a esta canción.<em>

No lejos de ahí, se ve a un guapo chico rubio de hermosos ojos azules, Naruto Namikaze caminaba con desgana mientras las pequeñas gotas de agua mojaban su cabello, bufaba con molestia, si bien había olvidado en un plano romántico a Sakura Haruno, su mejor amiga, odiaba que ella y Sasuke Uchiha, su mejor amigo, lo hicieran a un lado, por volverse…románticos.

Miro con enfado hacia ningún sitio en particular, cuando a lo lejos distinguió una cabellera azulada.

_Como hacer un surco en un vinilo,  
>o pintar un trazo en un Van Gogh.<em>

-Hinata…-escucho que la llamaba una voz que para ella era reconocible en cualquier sitio.

-Hola Naruto-kun-saludo con una alegre sonrisa, alegría que no se reflejó en sus opacados ojos.

La lluvia comenzó a hacerse presente nuevamente, pero con mayor ímpetu, ambos comenzaron a sentir frio.

Hinata se sentía cansada, sentía que nada podría alegrarla en ese momento, Naruto solo la miro con curiosidad, la verdad jamás había reparado en Hinata, y ahora viéndola sin sus usuales sonrojos ni desmayos sentía que estaba frente a una persona completamente diferente, una persona que necesitaba ser salvada, que necesitaba ayuda para ser feliz, y él quería ayudarla.

_Mi corazón se ha vuelto irreversible,  
>desde el momento<br>que el destino lo marco._

-Hinata, ¿Quieres venir a cenar a mi casa?-le pregunto con una sonrisa, Hinata solo lo miro sorprendida, sin poder controlarlo su estómago rugió, cosa que causo un tremendo sonrojo.

-Lo siento…es que escape muy temprano de mi casa-la voz de Hinata se extinguió y sus ojos se perdieron en la nada, luego sin que pudiera evitarlo le contó a Naruto como se sentía, y él solo la escucho en silencio, aunque completamente enfadado con el padre de Hinata.

-Creo que tu padre debe ser muy tonto para no darse cuenta que tiene una hija muy dulce e inteligente, ttebayo-le animo Naruto con una sonrisa, sin embargo al darse cuenta de sus palabras se sonrojo-digo…

Hinata soltó una pequeña carcajada, y negó con la cabeza.

-No importa, Naruto-kun-Hinata se sentía feliz por las palabras de Naruto, aunque un poco avergonzada, pero la tristeza no le permitía que la felicidad llegara a sus ojos.

-¡Vamos, Hina-chan! ¡Tengo hambre, ttebayo!-chillo Naruto a la vez que tomaba la mano de Hinata.

-P-Pero…-Hinata comenzó a tartamudear, y Naruto solo comenzó a empujarla.

-Mis padres estarán felices, ttebayo-le animo Naruto.

_Viendo llover,  
>nos quedamos dormidos.<br>Viendo llover,  
>el cielo azul de un domingo.<em>

-Naruto, que chica tan linda trajiste-Jiraiya, el padrino de Naruto miraba a Hinata con una mirada pervertida, Naruto solo frunció el ceño y golpeo disimuladamente las costillas de su padrino.

-¡Jiraiya, deja en paz a la amiga de Naru-chan, ttebane!-chillo Kushina mientras un aura asesina la rodeaba, Jiraiya solo sintió un escalofrió y prefirió quedarse callado.

-Sensei, no sé cuántas veces Kushina tendrá que amenazarlo o golpearlo para que aprenda-Minato solo negó con la cabeza mientras una brillante sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, miro a la hija de Hiashi y Hana Hyuga.

-Lamento irrumpir a si en su casa-Hinata comenzó a removerse nerviosa-p-pero Naruto-kun insistió…

-No te disculpes Hinata, tiempo sin verte-le saludo con una sonrisa Minato.

-Papá, ¿Conoces a Hinata?-pregunto confundido Naruto.

-Ambos la conocemos-respondió Kushina-es hija del amargado de Hiashi y mi amiga Hana.

_Aquella noche soñé  
>lo que luego escuché.<br>Y desde entonces ya sé  
>que yo quiero contigo.<em>

-Bueno sensei, usted se queda con Naruto y nosotros saldremos-Minato le sonrió a Kushina, y ella se sonrojo un poco.

-No vuelvan tarde, ttebayo-les advirtió Naruto con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Jiraiya simplemente se fue a la habitación de invitados, dejando a Hinata y Naruto solos.

-Gracias por invitarme Naruto-kun…pero debo irme-Hinata miro la hora con preocupación, seguramente su padre la regañaría.

Sin embargo un trueno hizo que Hinata pegara un salto.

_Como hablar rompiendo un secreto,  
>o escribir mí firma en el papel.<br>Como ver que vuelve a ser invierno,  
>y que los niños ya me tratan de usted.<em>

-Hinata, quédate un rato, luego te iré a dejar-Naruto corrió a su habitación y llego con una caja.

-¿Qué es eso?

-¡Juguemos Monopoly, ttebayo!-chillo Naruto sacando el juego, Hinata solo comenzó a reír suavemente.

Luego de una hora jugando ambos comenzaron a quedarse dormidos con la imagen de las pequeñas gotas mojando el cristal.

_Como abrir mi hucha de dinero,  
>o decidir ser 3 en vez de 2.<br>Mi corazón se ha vuelto irreversible,  
>desde el momento<br>que el destino lo marco._

Se podía ver a Hinata, con su usual uniforme escolar, sentada bajo la sombra de un cerezo.

Ella sonreía dulcemente a la vez que veía caer esa flor tan bella, llamada Sakura, atrapo una entre sus dedos.

-Que día tan tranquilo-suspiro Hinata, sin poder evitarlo la imagen de un chico rubio de ojos azules acudió a su mente.

-¡Hinata, hasta que te encuentro!-Hinata tuvo en leve sobresalto cuando frente a sus ojos apareció ese rubio que la hacía suspirar, aunque él no le correspondiera.

-N-Naruto-kun… ¿P-Para que me buscabas?-tartamudeo Hinata sintiéndose completamente nerviosa.

-La verdad quería decirte algo-Naruto repentinamente se puso serio, eso causo que ella le mirara con preocupación.

_Viendo llover,  
>nos quedamos dormidos.<br>Viendo llover,  
>el cielo azul de un domingo.<em>

-¿Q-Que pasa?-pregunto incomoda ante la mirada que le dirigía el rubio.

-¿Es verdad que te gusto, ttebayo?-esa pregunta causo que Hinata le mirara con sorpresa ¿Quién le había dicho lo que ella sentía por él?

-¡¿Q-QUÉ?-Naruto vio con sorpresa como Hinata se levantaba de golpe con un sonrojo pronunciado en sus mejillas, ella comenzó a alejarse con pasos apresurados.

-¡H-Hinata, espera!-Naruto corrió hasta alcanzarla, pero ella solo lo esquivo.

_Aquella noche soñé  
>lo que luego escuché.<br>Y desde entonces ya sé  
>que yo quiero contigo.<em>

-Naruto-kun, en serio no quiero hablar de ello-Hinata sentía sus mejillas arderle y sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, porque sabía lo que vendría ahora; la rechazaría.

-Pero Hinata, ¡A mí me gustas!-eso si la había sorprendido, paro en seco su caminar, se giró y lo miro con incredulidad y esperanza.

-¿Qué?-pregunto con suavidad, Naruto solo sonrió como usualmente lo hacía.

-Lo que dije, ttebayo-Naruto se acercó a Hinata y le sonrió con dulzura, ella solo atino a dirigirle una mirada incrédula.

-P-Pero…a ti te gustaba Sakura-san-Hinata no sabía que más decirle para que viera que lo más probable es que estaba confundido.

-La verdad…confundí el cariño que le tenía a Sakura-chan, la veo como una hermana-Naruto encogió los hombros con indiferencia, Hinata solo lo miro con duda.

Hinata sin poder hacer nada más, vio como Naruto la abrazaba con dulzura y se acercaba su cara…

_Viendo llover,  
>nos quedamos dormidos.<br>Viendo llover,  
>el cielo azul de un domingo.<em>

Hinata solo sintió como se cayó de la mesa, al parecer se había quedado dormida en la casa de Naruto…eso la hizo despertarse completamente.

Vio a Naruto dormir tranquilamente con la cabeza en el sofá de su casa.

-S-Solo…fue un sueño-Hinata no sabía si sentirse deprimida o completamente decepcionada, aunque pensándolo bien sentía ambas cosas.

-No, mama, quiero comer ramen-escucho decir a Naruto entre sueños, eso la hizo sonreír, se acercó a él y le deposito un beso en la mejilla, pero al instante se sonrojo por su atrevimiento.

-Lo siento, Naruto-kun, debo irme-Hinata salió huyendo rápidamente de la casa de Naruto sin siquiera mirar atrás.

_Aquella noche soñé  
>lo que luego escuché.<br>Y desde entonces ya sé  
>que yo quiero contigo.<em>

-Anda Hinata, sí que eres atrevida-le decía con picardía Tenten, mientras ambas estaban en el comedor esperando comprar su almuerzo.

-F-Fue…-Hinata se sonrojo solo de recordarlo, realmente había sido impulsiva.

-Lo sabía…las calladitas son las peores-Ino llego y se metió en la conversación de ambas, Tenten solo negó con una sonrisa divertida-a todo esto… ¿Qué hizo, Hinata?

-Ino…si no escuchaste todo, no opines-le dijo Tenten con una sonrisa.

-Eh…que solo me preocupaba por Hinata-se defendió Ino mientras miraba a Hinata con una sonrisa-Oh, ahora que recuerdo…Sakura me dijo que Naruto te buscaba. (N/A: extrañamente…esto me recordó a Harry Potter)

-¿P-Para qué?-pregunto Hinata sintiéndose completamente incomoda ¿Qué pasaba si Naruto se había dado cuenta de que lo beso mientras dormía? De solo pensarlo se sintió culpable.

_Viendo llover,  
>viendo llover...<br>sé que quiero contigo._

Hinata, Tenten e Ino caminaban por los pasillos cuando a lo lejos, la rubia y castaña distinguieron al chico por el cual Hinata suspiraba.

-Etto…-Hinata veía con completa sorpresa como Naruto se acercaba con una radiante sonrisa.

-Jejejeje…-Tenten e Ino desaparecieron en un pestañeo, Hinata solo suspiro resignada.

-_"Traidoras…"_-pensó con resignación, sin embargo no pudo evitar sentirse feliz al ver a Naruto.

Naruto se acercó, con cada paso que daba Hinata se sentía más nerviosa.

-Hola Hina-chan-le saludo alegremente.

-Etto…hola Naruto-kun ¿Para qué me buscabas?-pregunto con curiosidad.

-Em…-Naruto se veía completamente incómodo y comenzó a revolverse el cabello-quería saber si…

Hinata sintió como si esa escena la hubiera vivido antes.

-¿Es verdad que te gusto?-pregunto con inocencia mientras veía a Hinata con una dulce sonrisa.

-Etto…-Hinata solo sintió como todo giraba a su alrededor.

-Eh…creo que me pase-se lamentó Naruto en cuanto tomo en brazos a Hinata-sin embargo, quiero que sepas que me gustas.

Y aunque Hinata estaba dormida una dulce sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

**Continuara... **

_La verdad…volví bastante más tarde de lo planeado jejeje, bueno antes de todo quisiera avisar que decidí tomarme unas pequeñas vacaciones (de un mes o unas cuantas semanas)_

_¡Pero no se preocupen ò.o! Que cuando vuelva tendremos… ¡TRIPLE SONGFIC! wiii XDD y puede que incluso vuelva antes._

_Ahora a agradecer los review *-*_

**Ame no Yoru:** ¡_waa me alegro que te haya gustado! La verdad todas suspiramos por la amabilidad de Minato *-* jejejeje y es verdad, sus sentimientos fueron simplemente tiernos *-* sobre lo de Sasuke…sii a pesar que ahora me parezca simplemente idiota, si me gusto –-U pero fue por culpa de una amiga ò-o XDD y la verdad lo odio por matar a mi Itachi, es tan idiota que no se da cuenta que Itachi dio su vida entera por proteger Konoha y Sasuke viene y va en contra de los deseos de su hermano ¬¬ pero bueno…que bueno que te haya gustado el songfic ^^ la verdad últimamente se me ocurren muchos songfics MinaKushi XDD y muchas gracias por tu review ^^_

**Willou: **_¡Muchas gracias por tu review! ^^ Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, y si, a mí también me hubiera gustado que Minato y Kushina hubieran seguido saliendo en Naruto T—T ¡Hubiera sido genial! Qué bueno que te haya gustado la letra de la canción, la verdad la tenía escogida hace mucho tiempo para un MinaKushi, pero no sabía aún como adaptarlo, y me vino la inspiración y ya vez como quedo XDD ojala y te guste este songfic (volví con el NaruHina XD para variar jejeje) y deje a Sakura y Sasuke juntos porque creo que son el uno para el otro, lo único es que no son mis personajes favoritos XDD y la voz de Sasuke latino es genial, eso es cierto XDD_

**DarkTemplar28: **_muchas gracias por tu review ^^, jajaja tu prima es una Tsunade cabreada XD jajaja huye XDD, ¿en verdad lloraste cuando ambos se sacrifican por Naruto? La verdad es triste…pero tengo que verlo así en anime para llorar (y eso que yo soy muy llorona –-U si les preguntas a mis amigas te dirán que lloro en la mayor parte de las películas .) y gracias por decir que mejoro :D y espero que te guste este NaruHina ^-^ la séptima región queda en la zona centro sur de Chile XDD _

_Bueno…gracias por leer, por los reviews, alertas…favoritos, etc._

_Ahora también deseo pedirle que me digan las parejas de los 3 próximos songfics ^^ y va a ser un MinaKushi (lo más seguro XDD) pero las otras 2 parejas se las dejo a su decisión._

_Además quisiera pedirles su opinión para una canción, la verdad…la letra es taaaan linda pero el problema es…el principio es pervertido –-U me hubiera gustado adaptarlo a un MinaKushi, pero el problema es que no me gusta el comienzo de la canción ò-o así que les pido su opinión en esta canción "Héroe" de Divino, la letra es simplemente linda._

_Bueno…supongo que eso es todo, espero que comprendan que deseo tomarme unas vacaciones ^-^_

_¡Ja ne!_


	13. A diez centímetros de ti NejiTen

_Volví luego de un tiempo de vacaciones…la verdad me hizo bien, salí con mis amigas ¡La pase súper! XD jejeje y sobre si borran mis songfics o no, decidí que los seguiré escribiendo, antes de borrar el mío que borren los demás songfics (de todos, todos, todos, todos los demás fics, ósea…de todas las series, libros, etc) solo así diré "Ok, lo editare" deben ser justos, si no borran todos los demás el mío no tiene porqué ser borrado._

_Dejando ese tema de lado, volvimos con un nuevo songfic, empezamos los… ¿triple? Aunque si estoy de humor e inspirada sean cuatro songfics jojojo XD todo depende de si me animan jajaja_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama que ideo una historia tan genial sobre ninjas._

**Songfic 12: A diez centímetros de ti.**

_Repaso mis lecciones delante del espejo,  
>Me digo que a larga lo bueno es lo correcto<br>Respiro lentamente,  
>me vuelvo hacia la barra del bar donde tú estás.<em>

Tenten miro por décima vez su reflejo, intentaba encontrar aunque sea un poco de cordura, y evitar que el nerviosismo nublara su razón.

-Nada pasara…-intento auto-convencerse-debo…debo ser valiente-se alentó a si misma tomando una gran bocanada de aire.

Con lentitud salió del baño de damas, con tranquilidad (que en esos momentos flaqueaba en su semblante) camino hacia el chico que la esperaba en la barra de aquel simple y acogedor bar.

_Y tú que te conoces el mapa de mi alma  
>Ya sabes que hay un mundo detrás de mi mirada<br>Sabes abrir mis puertas preguntándome si todo va bien o algo va mal._

Aquel apuesto chico de ojos perlados levanto la mirada, y le miro intentando descubrir que pasaba por su mente en aquellos instantes.

-Lamento haber tardado-se disculpó Tenten con una mirada cargada de culpabilidad, Neji solo la observo en silencio, aun intentando ver a través de los ojos de su castaña amiga.

Odiaba que él le mirara de esa manera, a veces sentía que Neji sabría cuáles eran sus sentimientos si le miraba con demasiada atención.

-¿Paso algo?-pregunto Neji con una mirada preocupada.

_Y aquí es cuando tus ojos me dejan desarmada,  
>Rompiendo en mil trocitos mi parte más sensata<br>Se cae mi teoría convertida en un montón de palabras  
>Que vuelven solas a casa.<em>

Evita su mirada a toda costa, no quería perder el control de sí misma y terminar diciendo algo que podría lastimarla.

-¡Claro que no!-le regala una sonrisa cargada de entusiasmo, sonrisa de la cual él duda en silencio.

No quería mirarlo, no quería perderse en esos ojos perlados, tenía miedo de decir sus sentimientos y terminar siendo…rechazada, como lo fue hace más de dos años por su mejor amigo, el chico que le miraba con preocupación y duda.

_A 10 centímetros de ti  
>A 10 años luz de mañana<br>Qué importan las ciencias exactas  
>Si tú y yo somos así.<em>

-¿Y qué tal va todo con Ayumi?-pregunto Tenten con vacilación. (N/A: Ayumi no tiene importancia en este songfic, es solo un nombre que se me ocurrió)

-Terminamos-fue lo único que le respondió Neji sin vacilar, le contesto con indiferencia, como si aquello fuera como hablar del clima.

Tenten intento contener la vocecita jubilosa que se alzaba en su mente, lo intento, aunque fue casi imposible que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera por sus labios.

-Parece que no te importa mucho-le insto ella con una ceja alzada, Neji solo esbozo una sonrisa arrogante.

-Digamos que me gusta alguien más-le respondió con un tono de voz misterioso, Tenten intento controlar el dolor que se extendió rápidamente, sentía como si algo la hubiera mordido inyectándole veneno, pero el doble de doloroso y mortífero.

_A 10 centímetros de ti  
>A 10 años luz de mañana<br>Tu encanto son armas cargadas  
>De promesas por cumplir<br>Promesas sobre la arena  
>Que el mar borrará al venir.<em>

-Ya veo…-susurro intentando parecer animada, sin embargo las lágrimas intentaron hacer presencia en sus achocolatados ojos.

-¿Qué pasa, Tenten?-pregunto Neji intentando acercarse a su amiga, pero justo apareció su prima Hinata, y Tenten se lo agradeció internamente.

-¡Primo! Ven quiero mostrarte algo-Hinata tiro del brazo de Neji, había visto la reacción de su mejor amiga; Tenten, que realmente necesito ayudarla.

-Ve…-le animo Tenten con una deslumbrante sonrisa, Neji solo asintió y camino tras su prima.

_Los años que pasaron, pasaron tantos siglos  
>Y lo que dura un beso en el tiempo se ha invertido,<br>Ya ves si soy idiota que ahora te tendré que volver a olvidar._

Tenten camino apresuradamente al tocador, necesitaba calmarse, y Hinata le había regalado unos instantes para ello.

Se miró al espejo intentando controlar su respiración, y controlar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-Vamos… ¿De que servirá volver a declararme si él…?-Tenten apretó los dientes intentando controlar sus emociones.

Ella era fuerte, jamás dejaba que nada la lastimara, pero…Neji era su todo, era su debilidad, y solo él la hacía sentir débil, al punto llorar.

-¿Ya vez que soy idiota? Ahora tendré que volver a olvidarte-respiro una gran bocanada de aire, hasta que sus ojos volvieron a recuperar ese color achocolatado, respiro nuevamente, hasta que sintió que las fuerzas retornaban a ella.

_No hace falta que te jure querido compañero  
>Que no debí quererte y sin embargo te quiero<br>Así que no hagas trampas,  
>Que sabes ya de sobra cuál es mi debilidad.<em>

Volvió rápidamente a donde estaban sentados, quería evitar la preocupación de Neji hacia ella, no quería enamorarse más de lo que ya estaba.

Miro como él se acercaba con rapidez a ella, sintió su corazón paralizarse, pero se sentía tranquila, tanto que estaba segura no lloraría nuevamente.

-Lamento la tardanza, Tenten-se disculpó con suavidad.

-No te preocupes-ella le sonrió en respuesta, no sabía porque tuvo la intuición que él se prendo de su sonrisa, pero evito hacerse ilusiones.

_Y aquí es cuando tus ojos me dejan desarmada  
>Rompiendo en mil trocitos mi parte más sensata,<br>Se cae mi teoría convertida en un montón de palabras  
>Que hoy vuelven solas a casa.<em>

Era extraña la forma en que la mirada de Neji podía desarmarla, con solo una acción podía hacerla sentir el infierno o el cielo.

-Neji…-le llamo con suavidad, él le dirigió aquella mirada que tanto amaba.

_A 10 centímetros de ti  
>A 10 años de luz de mañana<br>Qué importan las ciencias exactas  
>Si tú y yo somos así.<em>

-…-Neji no le contesto, pero le miraba fijamente esperando su pregunta, ella no sabía que decirle, y atino a soltar con cautela.

-¿Por qué terminaste con Ayumi?

-Ya te respondí esa pregunta, Tenten-Neji odiaba repetir las cosas dos veces, sin embargo no podía enfadarse cuando se trataba de Tenten.

-Mmm…-Tenten dudo un momento-entonces… ¿Quién te gusta?

_A 10 centímetros de ti  
>A 10 años luz de mañana<br>Tu encanto son armas cargadas de promesas que  
>Consiguen que me sienta tan tonta tan extraña<br>Tan lejos de mi misma tan cerca de tu alma  
>Me pierdo a la deriva y tan sólo encuentro en medio del agua<br>Promesas maleducadas._

-¿Realmente quieres saberlo?-le respondió con otra pregunta, sin embargo esperaba su respuesta ansioso.

-¿Por qué no querría saberlo?-ella le sonrió traviesamente, sin embargo una vocecita apareció en su mente-_"No quieres saberlo…solo te lastimara más"_

Ella intento ignorar a esa vocecita, y se concentró en escuchar la respuesta de Neji.

_A 10 centímetros de ti  
>A 10 años de luz de mañana<br>Qué importan las ciencias exactas  
>Si tú y yo somos así<br>A 10 centímetros de ti  
>A 10 años luz de mañana<br>Tu encanto son armas cargadas  
>De promesas por cumplir<br>Promesas sobre mareas  
>Tu nombre y el mío en la arena<br>Promesas bajo condena  
>Que el mar borrará al venir.<em>

-¿Quieres que lo diga o lo demuestre?-pregunto Neji con astucia, Tenten le miro con confusión ¿Acaso esa chica estaba ahí?

-¿Ella está aquí?-pregunto sorprendida.

-Más cerca de lo que crees-susurro Neji con la mirada perdida en un punto indefinido, tenía una media sonrisa.

-¿Q-Quien es?-pregunto Tenten intentando controlar el temblor en su voz.

-Primero responde la pregunta que te hice-él le miro con impaciencia, esto desconcertó a Tenten, Neji siempre era paciente.

-Eh… ¿Demuéstramelo?-respondió con una nota de duda en su voz.

Y antes de que pudiera hacer más, sintió los labios del que hacía unos instantes era su mejor amigo.

Su mente queda en blanco y solo pudo intentar procesar, en vano, sus pensamientos.

Neji se separó de ella con una media sonrisa, se dio cuenta del estado de estupor en que estaba y solo sonreía.

-Ella está a mi lado, y solo hace un año me di cuenta lo que perdí al rechazarte-le hablaba con sinceridad, ella solo lo miro como si de repente hubiera adquirido dos cabezas más.

-¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Neji?-bromeo Tenten, de repente sintiéndose animada, sin embargo le miro con una nota de seriedad.

Él solo le sonrió con un poco de arrogancia y se acercó nuevamente.

**Continuara... **

_Bueno…la verdad no sabía cómo escribir un NejiTen, estaba bastante confundida, me costó muchísimo escoger una canción, al final me decidí por esta, ojala y les guste ^^ aunque no siento que me haya quedado bien._

_Por ahora no poder responderle sus reviews, ando con poco tiempo, una net lenta y como dije al principio, poco tiempo XD_

_Ahora quiero ver si adivinan la próxima pareja jejeje ^^_

_Gracias por sus reviews y su espera (Si es que decidieron esperar, no los culpo, me demore más tiempo del planeado)_

_Estuve en una etapa llamada…sin inspiración, las canciones me daban ideas para otras parejas y la inspiración iba y venía._

_Sin embargo aquí estoy de vuelta, animada y más dispuesta a escribir que nunca ^^_

_Además ya estoy pensando comenzar nuevos proyectos (Principalmente tengo en mente un MinaKushi) así que tengo la mente ocupada, pero no olvidare mis songfics ò-o prácticamente escribo mis sentimientos en ellos XD jejej_

_Emm… *aclarándose la garganta* creo que me pase para parlanchina ^^U_

_Nos vemos en la continuación (recuerden que les prometí a mi vuelta un triple songfic, pero como ando con inspiración…quizás sean cuatro)_


	14. Aunque estés con él NaruHina

_¡Lo prometido es deuda! Y aquí el siguiente songfic (de los 3)_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama que ideo una historia tan genial sobre ninjas._

**Songfic 13: Aunque estés con él.**

_Qué bonita estas,_

_Cada día más._

_Tanto que decir,_

_Tanto que reír para no llorar._

Naruto Namikaze miro de reojo a su…**mejor amiga**; Hinata Hyuga, no podía evitar sentir nostalgia al verla.

La amaba desde hacía años, siempre callo ese sentimiento por temor a acabar con aquella amistad tan larga, sin embargo no podía evitar sentir rabia consigo mismo por haber sido tan cobarde, por ello ahora Hinata tenía a alguien más…tenia a Kiba Inuzuka.

_Sé que puedo controlar mis pensamientos_

_Pero no consigo callar el sentimiento,_

_Que es libre como el viento._

Hinata era una gran bailarina, y Naruto amaba cada minuto en que la veía bailar.

Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó por los labios del Namikaze, Hinata lo miro con curiosidad.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso, Naruto-kun?

-Es que recordé lo linda que te ves cuando bailas, ttebayo.

Hinata sonrió con dulzura a su mejor amigo, esa palabra le provoco un dolor punzante en su corazón, sin embargo ignoro esa sensación para evitar hacerse ilusiones.

-_"Ilusiones que tuve durante años…"_-intento sonreír, pero el rubio miro a otro lado y no se dio cuenta del dolor de su mirada.

_No pretendo que lo dejes todo por mi amor,_

_No te digo que conmigo te va a ir mejor,_

_Solo pido que no ignores a tu corazón_

_Es el único que siempre tiene la razón._

Naruto miraba embobado a Hinata, la cual danzaba grácilmente, era una bailarina de ballet, y cada vez que le veía bailar sentía su corazón latir más rápido.

Sin embargo su felicidad no duro mucho tiempo, al ver el caminar sigiloso del Inuzuka, que se acercó a su novia con rapidez.

-¡Hina-chan!-Hinata dejo de bailar al sentir las manos de Kiba posicionarse en su cintura.

-Kiba-kun…-Hinata le sonrió con dulzura, sin embargo se sentía incomoda al sentir la mirada de Naruto en su espalda.

-Te extrañe-Kiba se acercó a besar a Hinata, pero ella con simpleza se escapó de sus brazos, y le dio un beso rápida en la mejilla.

_He inventado mil razones para olvidarte_

_He luchado con mis ganas para no llamarte._

Naruto estaba en su pequeño y acoger departamento, miraba con ansiedad su celular, necesitaba escucharla, aunque sea solo un segundo.

-Solo preguntare por ella-masculló intentando evitar la sensación de saberla en brazos de otro.

Sin embargo decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era olvidarla, lastimarse así mismo de esta forma no estaba bien.

-Solo saldré malparado…peor que como lo pase después de Sakura-chan-Naruto frunció el ceño, Sakura había sido su ilusión de niño, pero lo que sentía por Hinata era muchísimo más fuerte.

_Mi promesa siempre ha sido ser un hombre fiel,_

_Mi promesa es respetar tu piel_

_Y no dejare de amarte aunque estés con él,  
>Aunque estés con él.<em>

Hinata reía de buena gana al escuchar a Naruto, realmente se sentía feliz cada vez que salían, _como amigos_ le recordó una vocecita en su mente, la cual suprimió, aunque con algo de esfuerzo.

Ambos estaban en el departamento del rubio, viendo una película, la cual quedo olvidada por una guerra de almohadas.

-¡Hina-chan eres cruel conmigo, ttebayo!-a pesar del tono quejumbroso del rubio, se notaba lo divertido que estaba.

Hinata simplemente tomo la almohada que estaba en el sillón del departamento de Naruto, y se la lanzo, Naruto hizo un puchero.

-¡Me vengare, ttebayo!-Naruto se acercó y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a la Hyuga.

_Sobreviviré, pensando en ti lo haré, lo haré, _

_Quedan los recuerdos_

_Flotando entre tus besos_

_Anoche lo soñé._

-N-No…-Hinata comenzó a reírse a la vez que intentaba hablar.

No sabían en que momento habían quedado abrazados, Hinata se sentía nerviosa, sin embargo se alejó un poco de Naruto para mirarle bien.

-Hinata yo…-Naruto no sabía porque, pero sentía la necesidad de decirle sus sentimientos.

-No pasa nada, Naruto-kun.

Hinata se levantó con rapidez y tomo su cartera para huir de aquel lugar.

_Sé que puedo controlar mis pensamientos_

_Pero es imposible callarme lo que siento,_

_Que me arde aquí muy dentro._

Antes de que Hinata pudiera siquiera tomar el pomo de la puerta, le llego la voz susurrante de Naruto.

-Te amo…-esa sola frase logro desestabilizarla, ¿Naruto la amaba? ¿En verdad?

Una oleada de felicidad recorrió su cuerpo, sin embargo, llego a su mente el rostro sonriente de Kiba, ella no podía lastimarlo, no así.

-Yo…-lágrimas de dolor salieron de sus extraños y hermosos ojos, dejando un camino entre sus sonrojadas mejillas-yo también, pero…no lastimare a Kiba-kun.

Y antes de que Naruto pudiera decir nada huyo por la puerta, él se quedó ahí, con una mirada sorprendida, pero cargada de felicidad, ella le amaba, le amaba.

_No pretendo que lo dejes todo por mi amor_

_No te digo que conmigo te va a ir mejor_

_Solo pido que no ignores a tu corazón_

_Es el único que siempre tiene la razón._

Kiba citó a Hinata a una cafetería cerca de su trabajo, Hinata acudió presurosa, porque sabía que Kiba tendría poco tiempo.

-Hola Kiba-kun, ¿Qué pasa?-Kiba se levantó para que Hinata se sentara, sin embargo se dio cuenta de la incomodidad de Hinata, ella no le dirigió ni una sola mirada, Hinata se sentía incómoda y sobretodo culpable.

-Nada Hinata, solo que…-Kiba se removió incomodo, y miro a Hinata intensamente, Hinata percibió un atisbo de culpa en su mirada.

-Kiba-kun estas asustándome…

-Hinata lo siento, lamento estar evitando tu felicidad-Hinata le dirigió una mirada confusa-sé que amas a Naruto-le dirigió una mirada de comprensión.

-Yo…-Hinata soltó un sollozo lastimero, no quería herirlo, lo quería demasiado para lastimarlo.

-No te sientas mal, Hina-chan-Kiba le dirigió una sonrisa deslumbrante, Hinata simplemente intento respirar intentando relajarse-yo también amo a otra persona.

Hinata abrió grandemente sus ojos.

_He inventado mil razones para olvidarte_

_He luchado con mis ganas para no llamarte._

Cierto rubio miraba con preocupación el cielo, odiaba el hecho de que Hinata no le hablara, parecía haber desaparecido de la tierra.

Sintió un dolor punzante, sabía que eso pasaría, ella simplemente no volvería a hablarle una vez le dijera lo que sentía.

A lo lejos distinguió una cabellera oscura y se acercó con pasos vacilantes.

_Mi promesa siempre ha sido ser un hombre fiel_

_Mi promesa es respetar tu piel_

_Y no dejare de amarte aunque estés con él._

-Vaya…-susurro Hinata sonriendo ampliamente al comprender quien era la chica que Kiba amaba.

-¿Es extraño, no?-le pregunto Kiba con una nota de diversión.

-Creo que ella es perfecta para ti-admitió Hinata con una dulce sonrisa.

-Ella también me ama, pero…le dije que no sabía qué hacer, que primero hablaría contigo, y ¡Mira! Descubrí que amas a Naruto y listo, ahora es perfecto-Kiba le guiño un ojo.

-Ahora serás de la familia-Hinata le sonrió, y siguieron conversando de otras trivialidades.

_He inventado mil razones para olvidarte_

_He luchado con mis ganas para no llamarte._

Hinata caminaba por un parque, veía a unos niños jugar y correr y no podía más sonreír.

Pero le preocupaba el hecho de que quizás…solo quizás, Naruto se hubiera enfadado con ella, no quería pensar en eso, solo quería estar a su lado, porque ahora nadie saldría lastimado.

-Solo quiero que no me odies…-susurro Hinata soltando un lastimero suspiro.

-¿Quién no quieres que te odie, ttebayo?-esa voz logro sacarla de su estado de lamentación, se giró lentamente, y vio ante ella a Naruto, con su cabello rubio y sus hermosos ojos, sintió su corazón encogerse-Hanabi-chan me dijo que estarías aquí, ahora dime ¿Quién no quieres que te odie?

-Y-Yo…-tartamudeo intentando buscar las palabras correctas-Naruto-kun lo siento tanto…-pero él no le dejo continuar.

-Hinata no hay nada que explicar-le corto Naruto, Hinata sintió como sus miedos salían a flote, así que… ¿Naruto realmente la odiaba?

Intento tragarse las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

_Mi promesa siempre ha sido ser un hombre fiel_

_Mi promesa es respetar tu piel,_

_Y no dejare de amarte aunque estés con él  
>Aunque estés con él.<em>

-Lamento haberte molestado-musito entre-cortamente, debido a las lágrimas que sin poder evitarlo habían escapado.

-Claro que me molestaste-Naruto le dirigió una mirada molesta, ella solo se dio media vuelta, no quería escuchar más-no me dejaste besarte, eso me ha tenido molesto todos estos días-Hinata, a pesar de estar de espaldas se dio cuenta de la sonrisa que debía tener el rubio.

-¿Q-Que?-Hinata se dio media vuelta, estaba confusa.

Pero Naruto no le dejo continuar, acercándose a robarle un beso, Hinata dejó caer su cartera de la sorpresa, sin embargo le correspondió rápidamente.

Cerca de ahí, Kiba observaba la escena con una gran sonrisa, estaba feliz por su amiga…y cuñada.

-Ahora toda esta como debía ser-murmuro una voz a su lado, tomándole la mano en el proceso.

-Claro…ahora estamos juntos, Hanabi-y rápidamente, al igual que Naruto, se acercó para robarle un beso a la chica que amaba, con la que siempre debió estar desde el principio.

**Continuara... **

_¿Les gusto? La verdad tenía más ideas para este songfic pero…finalmente salió así XD_

_Espero que haya sido de su agrado, muchas gracias por leer ^^_

_¡Ja ne!_


	15. Héroe MinaKushi

_¡Oh, no saben cuánto lo siento! Pero últimamente he tenido muchos problemas para actualizar :/ entre mis problemas de adolescencia xD, mi familia u_u y varias cosas más (como estar sin inspiración) hicieron que me demorara, no saben cuánto lo siento y espero que aun así sigan leyendo ^^_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama que ideo una historia tan genial sobre ninjas._

**Songfic 14: Héroe.**

_Me imagino que tú sientes mientras te estoy abrazando,  
>Besándote el cuello, quitándote la ropa,<br>Pues para mí es como entrar en otro mundo  
>Esto es profundo oh.<em>

Namikaze Minato miraba a la lejanía a aquella testaruda chica de cabellos rojizos.

Hacia tan solo unos instantes habían estado conversando alegremente, pero Kushina, se fue tan solo ver llegar a sus "enemigos mortales" como ella describía a Fugaku y Hiashi.

Minato no pudo más que sonreír, no era arrogante, pero desde que él y Kushina se habían vuelto amigos se había dado cuenta que la amaba…y sobre todo que ella le correspondía, a pesar que ella lo negara a los cuatro vientos.

-¿Por qué sonríes, Minato?-se volvió a mirar a sus amigos, y vio que le miraban con picardía, solo se encogió de hombros y siguió sonriendo.

-Hmp…no será por ella-Fugaku remarco el "ella" mientras apuntaba con la cabeza a Kushina, la cual chillaba avergonzada a Mikoto.

-Quien sabe…-fue la simple respuesta de Minato, que sonrió más ampliamente, sus amigos solo negaron con la cabeza, a pesar de ser serios se preocupaban por su amigo, sobre todo cuando se trataba de Kushina, Minato podía tirarse de un precipicio (literalmente, o bueno…no tan literalmente) solo para rescatarla a ella.

_Que rico hueles  
>Que suavecita que te sientes<br>Solo dime que me quieres  
>Mientras te sostengo y te demuestro lo que siento<br>Con mis gestos oh._

Minato y Kushina iban caminando juntos en un completo silencio, no uno incomodo, pero aun así se sentían…raros, o al menos así prefería describir Kushina a como se sentía en aquel momento.

Kushina sentía sus manos sudando y su corazón latiendo a mil por segundo, miraba de reojo a Minato envidiando la tranquilidad que este mostraba, a pesar de que interiormente este estuviera completamente nervioso.

Doblaron juntos en una esquina, y el cabello de Kushina se ondeó por el repentino viento, con una mano se apartó el cabello para que no obstruyera su vista, soltó un bufido de molestia, Minato sintió como la fragancia de Kushina se inmiscuía por sus fosas nasales.

_Cierra los ojos  
>Vente en el viaje que hoy yo te ofrezco uh<br>Entrega todo  
>Este pasaje para mí no tiene precio, no.<em>

En un acto inesperado, Minato tomo un mechón de cabello de Kushina, y lo puso detrás de la oreja de ella.

Kushina le dirigió una mirada sorprendida…e incrédula.

-_"Cálmate…lo más probable es que lo hizo de forma inconsciente, ¡ttebane!"_-chillo una vocecita en la mente de Kushina, seguía mirando a Minato, y este comenzó a removerse incómodo.

-¿Te moleste?-pregunto intentando esconder la tristeza.

-No, solo me sorprendí-Kushina soltó una risita nerviosa, extraña en ella, y camino rápidamente hasta desaparecer de la vista de Minato.

_Voy a besarte toda, voy a abrazarte bien  
>Voy a decirte al oído que te quiero nena,<br>Nunca te sientas sola, te voy a proteger,  
>Quiero que sientas que soy tuyo nena.<em>

Minato miraba las estrellas con gesto ausente, se debatía internamente entre…decirle sus sentimientos a Kushina o callar para siempre.

Sinceramente, por primera vez se sentía completamente confundido.

-Solo tú has logrado convertirme en lo que soy ahora-Minato sonrió levemente mientras miraba las estrellas, con una mirada decidida.

_Quiero ser tu héroe, héroe, héroe, héroe  
>Llevarte al cielo con mis besos<br>Quiero ser tu héroe, héroe, héroe, héroe, uh._

Kushina Uzumaki corría a encontrarse con sus amigas, y era observada por Minato, ella podía sentir el peso e intensidad de su mirada sobre ella, pero no quería pensar, simplemente no quería.

-Oh vamos, ttebane, es solo Minato-mascullo entre dientes, aunque sentía los nervios a flor de piel.

Minato la miraba con adoración, se preguntaba que podía hacer para obtener el corazón de Kushina (aunque, comenzaba a creer que ella le correspondía) jamás había deseado nada, pero amaba a Kushina, quería ser alguien a quien ella amara, un héroe a los ojos de ella.

_Voy mirándote a los ojos  
>El brillo me impresiona<br>Sé que te gusta todo  
>Te juro se te nota<br>Que en el momento tu estas en otro mundo  
>Esto es profundo uh.<em>

Kushina y Minato estaban comiendo ramen, cosa normal en ellos, cuando de repente Kushina dejo de conversar y se quedó mirando fijamente su ramen.

-Kushina…-le llamo con suavidad Minato.

-Oh…lo siento, estaba pensando en algo-Kushina levanto la mirada y sus miradas se encontraron.

Y Minato descubrió un brillo distinto en aquellos ojos que tanto amaba.

_Mas yo te tiento  
>Y más fuerte te sostengo<br>Ha llegado el momento  
>De explotar tus sentimientos<br>Y ya te siento oh._

Kushina caminaba con rapidez por las calles de Konoha, llegaría tarde a una cita con Minato, aunque ella deseaba que fuera una cita sabía que era una "salida de amigos" aunque claro, ella no sabía los sentimientos de Minato.

-¡Mina-chan se enfadara conmigo, ttebane!-mascullo entre dientes, y cuando llego, cuál fue su sorpresa al no encontrar a Minato-¿No ha llegado?

Kushina se sentó en la banca más próxima y suspiró con desaliento, cuando de pronto sintió que alguien tapaba sus ojos.

-Adivina quién soy-le susurraron al oído, Kushina sonrió.

-¡Mi Mina-chan, ttebane!-chillo Kushina sacando las manos de Minato de sus ojos, se dio media vuelta y salto a abrazarlo.

Minato la sostuvo con una sonrisa, aunque internamente estaba muerto de los nervios.

_Cierra los ojos  
>Vente en el viaje que hoy yo te ofrezco uh<br>Entrega todo  
>Este pasaje para mí no tiene precio, no.<em>

Minato miro poder décima vez la calle que le llevaría al departamento de Kushina, no sabía si lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto, pero algo le decía que ella lo amaba.

Cerró los ojos y recordó cada momento vivido al lado de ella, y no pudo más que sonreír y sentir la confianza volver a él.

-Todo estará bien…-suspiro y reanudo la marcha.

_Voy a besarte toda, voy a abrazarte bien,  
>Voy a decirte al oído que te quiero nena<br>Nunca te sientas sola, te voy a proteger  
>Quiero que sientas que soy tuyo nena<br>Quiero ser tu héroe, héroe, héroe, héroe,  
>Llevarte al cielo con mis besos<br>Quiero ser tu héroe, héroe, héroe, héroe._

-Mina-chan, no sabía que vendrías-Kushina le abrió la puerta a Minato, y este vio con resignación el desorden de la chica que amaba.

-Es que…yo-Minato comenzó a revolverse el pelo con nerviosismo, Kushina le miro con curiosidad.

-¿Qué ocurre, Mina-chan?

Minato dio un par de pasos y tomo la cara de Kushina entre sus manos.

-Quiero ser tu héroe-le susurro con dulzura, y se acercó a los labios que estaba seguro, serian de él hasta el fin de los días de ambos.

**Continuara... **

_Ojala y les haya gustado, sé que no tengo perdón por demorar tanto, les juro que no estaba en mis planes, pero digamos que no he estado muy bien, ser adolescente no es fácil xD_

_Por ahora no puedo responder a sus reviews, no tengo mucho tiempo, así que espero que les guste y si siguen leyendo se los agradeceré de corazón xD_

_El final decidí dejarlo abierto (Aunque creo que es más que seguro la respuesta de Kushina, ¿no?)_

_Gracias por leer y esperar :D_

_¡Ja ne!_


	16. Deja de llorar SakuNaruHina

_Volví rápido, la inspiración volvió a mi ^^ este songfic decidí dedicárselo a una amiga (que no le gusta el anime xD pero le mostré lo que escribo y le fascino xD dice que es mi más grande fan jeje) y bueno…ella decía que todos tenían finales felices, así que este no tendrá un final tan feliz, a petición de ella._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama que ideo una historia tan genial sobre ninjas._

**Songfic 16: Deja de llorar.**

_Estamos frente a frente, no decimos nada_

_Tú sabes lo que siento, agachas la mirada,_

_El amor se terminó,_

_Y por eso digo adiós._

Naruto y Sakura estaban frente a frente, se miraban a los ojos, Naruto le veía con culpabilidad y tristeza, y Sakura solo tenía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Lo siento, Sakura-chan-resonó la voz del Uzumaki en el pequeño departamento que compartían hacia cerca de dos años-yo…ya no siento lo mismo por ti, y no quiero lastimarte.

Sakura intento contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer de sus ojos, ¿Por qué? Se preguntaba sin cesar.

-¿Qué hice mal?-el susurro roto de Sakura le partió el corazón a Naruto.

-Nada, mis sentimientos cambiaron-Naruto sonrió con tristeza y miro el piso-creo que siempre te quise como una hermana, pero confundí mis sentimientos por ti.

_Tus manos temblorosas que cubren tu cara,_

_Ahogan el llanto que desprendes de tu alma,_

_Me dices que no entiendes que pasó conmigo,_

_Que donde está el amor que te había prometido,_

_Aquellas cosas bellas que juntos vivimos,_

_Te juro amor que no las echaré al olvido._

Sakura llevo sus manos a su cara, temblaba y parecía que en cualquier momento colapsaría, intento contener sus sollozos mordiéndose la lengua.

-¿Por qué? Naruto… ¡Tú prometiste que me amarías! ¡Que siempre estaríamos juntos!-chillo Sakura entre sollozos, se acercó y comenzó a golpear débilmente a Naruto.

-No olvidare jamás los momentos que pasamos, no los olvidare, ttebayo-Naruto tomo entre sus manos las temblorosas manos de Sakura, ella solo se dejó abrazar, aunque sentía que su corazón dolía.

_Deja de llorar y dime que tú vas a ser feliz,_

_Aun sabiendo que mañana no estaré a tu lado._

_Deja de decir que tú sin mí ya no puedes vivir_

_Yo sé bien que pronto olvidarás lo que ha pasado._

-Sakura-chan, solo prométeme una cosa…-Naruto espero que Sakura asintiera para continuar-vas a intentar ser feliz ¿de acuerdo?

-No puedo vivir sin ti-insistió Sakura aferrándose a Naruto, en vano, pues sabía que la respuesta de Naruto era definitiva.

-¡Claro que puedes vivir sin mí! Sakura-chan…tú encontraras a aquel chico que te merezca-Naruto tomo la cara de Sakura entre sus manos y le dio un beso en la mejilla-pero ese no soy yo.

-Naruto…por favor no, no me hagas esto, estás haciendo lo mismo que hizo…-Sakura se mordió el labio incapaz de continuar, aunque sabía que Naruto hacia comprendido de quien hablaba.

Naruto solo se quedó en silencio e intento reconfortar con un abrazo a Sakura.

_El amor que esperas llegará,_

_Ese amor que no te puedo dar._

_Y verás que cuando estés con él,_

_Será un recuerdo que vas a olvidar._

Sakura se abrazó con fuerza a Naruto, no quería separarse de él, Naruto había curado sus heridas, y había llegado a _amarlo_, o al menos de eso intentaba convencerse.

-Sakura-chan, ya verás que encontraras a un chico que te amara y tu amaras por igual-le susurraba Naruto intentando calmar los sollozos que soltaba su amiga-después veras que te olvidaras de mí, ¡ttebayo!-Naruto le sonrió intentando darle ánimos, pero ella se negó a mirarle a la cara, solo descansaba su cabeza en el pecho de él.

-No lo creo…-fue el simple susurro que escapo de los labios de Sakura, luego poco a poco fue quedándose dormida de tanto llorar.

Naruto con cuidado la cargo, y la dejo en la habitación que compartían antiguamente, pero ella no le dejo ir, estaba aferrada a su ropa.

_La noche ya se acerca y duermes en mis brazos,_

_Hay un silencio enorme me habla tu respirar,_

_Siento tristeza en mi interior,_

_Por no ganarle al corazón._

Naruto abrazaba a Sakura, estaba oscureciendo, y sabía que ella no le esperaría durante mucho tiempo más, solo se escuchaba la acompasada respiración de Sakura.

-No sabes cuánto lo siento, Sakura-chan, ojala las cosas hubieran sido distintas-Naruto fue soltándose del agarre de Sakura poco a poco, y cuando se hubo alejado, sintió una profunda pena por su amiga-lamento no haber podido luchar contra mis sentimientos-le susurro en tono de disculpa, se acercó y deposito un beso en su frente.

Rápidamente saco de su bolsillo una pequeña y arrugada nota, y la dejo en el velador.

Camino con rapidez al armario y saco una mochila, en la cual llevaba sus pertenencias.

-Adiós…Sakura-chan-y cerró la puerta para no mirar atrás.

_Deja de llorar y dime que tú vas a ser feliz,_

_Aun sabiendo que mañana no estaré a tu lado,_

_Deja de decir que tú sin mí ya no puedes vivir,_

_Yo sé bien que pronto olvidarás lo que ha pasado._

Sakura comenzó a despertar luego de no sentir a Naruto cerca, su cabeza le dolía y sus ojos le ardían.

Encendió la luz, y en su velador encontró una pequeña y arrugada nota, vio claramente la letra de Naruto.

-Así que…este es el fin-susurro para sí misma mientras sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas, tomo la nota entre sus manos, las cuales temblaban como nunca y sus ojos, abnegados de lágrimas le impedían ver con claridad.

_Te juro quise amarte y ser feliz contigo,_

_Te pido me perdones, te juro lo intente._

Naruto saltaba sobre los tejados, hacia un rato que había dejado a Sakura durmiendo, pero se había ido a pensar un momento, a pesar que sabía que ella no le esperaría durante mucho tiempo.

Necesitaba reflexionar sobre si lo que hacía realmente era lo correcto.

-Fue mi decisión…y es la mejor que pude tomar-respiro hondo y luego sonrió con verdadera alegría-ella es la persona que amo.

Y comenzó a apresurar el paso, le quedaban unos minutos para llegar, sino…su felicidad se iría y él no podría hacer nada para recuperarla.

_Deja de llorar y dime que tú vas a ser feliz,_

_Aun sabiendo que mañana no estaré a tu lado,_

_Deja de decir que tú sin mí ya no puedes vivir,_

_Yo sé bien que pronto olvidarás lo que ha pasado._

-Finalmente decidió quedarse con ella-susurro una dulce voz con dolor, con lentitud, quizás esperando un milagro, comenzó a alejarse en dirección a la salida de la aldea, si él no se iba con ella, ella se iría sola, porque no podría olvidarle estando tan cerca.

-¿No me esperaras?-esa voz tan conocida para ella, le sobresalto, se dio vuelta y vio a su amado rubio, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de alegría.

-Temía que no llegaras…-sus ojos se vieron oscurecidos por el dolor.

-Mi decisión estaba tomada…Hina-chan-Naruto se acercó, y entrelazo sus dedos con los de la chica de ojos perlados-no te iba a abandonar.

-No debes hacerlo si no quieres…-intento convencerlo Hinata, a pesar que su corazón saltaba de la alegría.

-Lo hago porque quiero, tu y yo es lo único importante ¿De acuerdo?-Hinata asintió y ambos comenzaron a alejarse rápidamente, a una misión que solo tenía como motivo...buscar la felicidad de ambos, y que ayudara a sanar el corazón herido de cierta chica de cabellos rosados, que no hacía más que llorar abrazando una nota.

**Continuara... **

_Gracias por leer, espero que haya sido de su agrado…aunque la verdad me dio pena Sakura :/ sentí que realmente le afecto._

_Cuando escuche la canción luego de años de no escucharla, inmediatamente se me vino a la mente algo así._

_Y bueno…el que sanara nuevamente el corazón de Sakura obviamente será Sasuke xD _

_Ahora los agradecimientos ^^_

**Monika-N****: **_waa gracias por tu review :D, creo que todas quisiéramos un Minato *-* me alegro que te hayan gustado mis songfics :D espero que los sigas leyendo (solo si quieres :D)_

**Pelirosa: **_gracias por tu review, el KibaNabi empezara cuando tenga lista una canción :D ahora mismo estoy escogiendo una canción ^^_

**Willou****: **muchas gracias por tu review, ¿en verdad volviste a clases? xD yo repetí (decisión mía, era eso o dar la prueba del gobierno, cosa que no pensaba hacer) me alegro que te haya gustado :D y aquí está el siguiente songfic ^^

Gracias por leer ^^ espero que les guste y sigan dejando reviews (solo si quieren :D aunque un review hace que la autora se emocione y escriba más rápido xD)

Sin más…me despido :D

¡Ja ne! Atte. Hyuga-Yuuki


End file.
